


When You Have Someone That Loves You

by k_h0le



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BusinessHux, ChristinaAguileraCirca2002DIRTY, F/M, GUESSWHOSBACK, KyloIsAnAsshat, MultiplePOV, NC-17, Other, PoleDancerRey, Reylux - Freeform, SHADYSBACK, SeriouslyDrivel, Star Wars - Freeform, THISISJUSTDIRRRRRTYYALL, ThisOneNeedsSomeExplaining, modern day city AU, nyc au, stripperAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_h0le/pseuds/k_h0le
Summary: Modern Day NYC AUHux isn't looking for anything. He's really not. He's just trying to go day to day without spontaneously combusting from it all. And Rey isn't looking for anything. She doesn't like change. And she's fine with her life. She reallyreallylikes her life the way it is.But that doesn't help the fact that, somehow, they keep finding each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely has multiple chapters, idk why it says just one...
> 
>  
> 
> Title and small details from the Honne song "someone that love someone you"
> 
> "Rey has the body of a pole dancer, for fucking real. Those abs! She could do inverts all day."  
> This is all very losely based around a conversation I had with one of my friends in pole class after talking about the new movie coming out. I honestly have no idea how this happened. Someone stop me.

**whoever said it was easy, must've had it pretty good,  
must've had it pretty good..**

Her alarm was _supposed_ to go off at 11:30. She'd made _certain_ to set it for 11:30AM before she'd even gone in for work last night! _And_ she'd even gone through the effort to make sure it was plugged in when she stumbled into her apartment afterward, body and mind tired near the point of delirium, clock blinking back from her TV receiver box, bright red dash-marks reading out the god awful sight of **5:49AM**.  
Numbers flashing at her like they were angry.  
**5:49AM**. **5:50AM**. **5:51AM**.  
Yet, for what she felt like was the millionth time, she'd either slept right through it, too tired to even wake to the sound of alarm bells, or her phone had been accidentally left on silent. As she looked over to her bed side table and her phone, buzzing lightly in pattern she realized it was the second one.  
_Living Hell!_  
Rey mumbled to herself softly, as she kicked off her bedsheets with a fling of damn near her entire body, and set her feet down on the floor, polished concrete cold against her toes, snatching her phone from the table and tapping the still-going-off alarm to stop.  
She shivered slightly, cold floor aided by the large frosted glass casement windows that surrounded the area near her bed, one of which was propped open at the bottom.  
September in New York was gorgeous. Incredible colors and smells. Happy people, crowded streets and the occasional first drifts of snow as winter bogged down upon the city.  
Rey often found herself comparing it to well, _home_ , or at least, her past home. The foster home, the New Mexico dry-heat, the sting of the sun reaching out into the desert for hundreds of miles around the small, secluded town. There were only three main roads in Eagle Nest. Everyone knew everyone.  
Here, Rey still got lost just trying to get to the corner store sometimes. Every face she saw on the streets was new, every day.  
Here she lived a totally different life.  
Two totally different lives, if she thought about it.  
She'd padded around the cold loft, closing the window and then creeping into the bathroom, trying not to wake the sleeping pup at the end of her bed. BB was splayed out across the bottom, now wrapped up in the blankets she'd tossed off herself and looking utterly blissful in sleep. Rey closed the bathroom door behind her carefully, she really wasn't ready for BB to be up and yapping incessantly at her just yet.  
She turned to face the mirror, inspecting her reflection. Hair was still down and slightly curled from work last night. She'd forgotten to take off her lashes _again_ before passing out. There was a smear of glitter still remaining on her breastbone. She wrinkled her nose and tried to rub at it with her index and middle finger, some of the glitter coming off on her hand, but mostly remaining on her chest. _Ugh_. That means she _has_ to shower before going out and she's already late. She taps the home button on her phone, making it spring to life so she can check the time.  
**12:17PM**.  
_Okay_ , she rationalized, _if I just use makeup remover and dry shampoo I can put my hair up, I can just go in my work lashes.._ Rey couldn't help but grimace at the idea of going to an interview in her dramatic work makeup, but she didn't have time to do much to fix it. After spritzing herself and rubbing the glitter off with a makeup remover cloth, Rey doused her hair in dry shampoo, shaking it out after and throwing it quickly into her three clean little buns. After a once over she realized a bruise on her upper right side, right on her rib cage. _Pole Kisses_ , the sound rang through her mind in a sing song voice that she only heard in her memories now. Rey shook the thought from her head, literally, and turned to open the bathroom door. BB was waiting on the other side, sitting pretty for his breakfast. She gave him a soft pat on the head and hurried into the kitchen area, placing the food bowl down on the floor for BB to attack and turned to walk back to near her bed to find clothing, BB's noshing loudly in the background over the sound of traffic and people outside, a constant endless hum.

 

There were three other people sitting in the waiting room when Rey finally got to her interview. She took this as a good thing, maybe no one had noticed her tardiness. She sat down away from the other three women, who all looked like near carbon copies with different pantsuits. She looked down at her skinny black slacks tucked into her motorcycle boots and blushed at herself, chuckling softly.  
Why was she even here?  
She made fucking amazing money at her job.  
She _loved_ her job.  
She was _damn good_ at her job.  
But something inside her told her to seek out normalcy. Seek out what everyone else had going on.  
There was nothing wrong with her job. Its' unusual nature, its' complete anonymity, it was part of what made it so interesting and easy to do. No one cared about who she really was when they were watching her spin around on stage in a spread eagle. They were just watching her dance. No one who came into the strip club cared about her self perceived inadequacies, her borderline pathetic ass family-less life.  
They didn't want the details, and it worked perfectly because Rey didn't want to give them.  
She turned at the sound of a door opening and a quiet, _'Thank you, we'll be in touch.'_ as a woman and a man emerged from the room.  
The man was only a half shadow and a voice, the glass window of the door to the office was intentionally blurred so Rey could only really make out his shape. Tall, thin. His voice though, made her think of her concrete floors, cold, all the time. No matter what.  
The woman was another carbon copy girl. Blonde hair, big boobs, tight pantsuit and six inch heels.  
Rey was a stripper, nearly half her friends were girls with blonde hair and huge breasts, but these girls were different. Polly-Anna's. Girls who were looking for a part time job to fill their empty days but gave them time to be home in time to go out on dates or make dinner for their husbands.  
Polly-Anna's were fine. Rey had nothing against them, _truely_ , she just couldn't help feel a tinge of resentment at how perfectly their lives had seemed to have been, every time.  
The girls who's entire faces softened into a look of frantic pity when Rey would tell them what she really was. With their ' _Oh, Honey! You poor dear'_ and sympathetic smiles.  
Rey didn't need their sympathy or their pity. She made three times in two nights what these girls made in their whole two weeks paycheck. She was strong and resilient in the face of things that would make them crumble. Her skin was thicker, and that made Rey proud.  
Yet she still found herself constantly doing _exactly this_. Trying to justify her work to herself. Trying to convince herself that she was so much better off than all the Polly-Anna's.  
Rey never knew if she really was.  
\------  
There were supposed to be 6 total interviewee's, but when Hux finally looked at his watch and five _whole minutes_ had passed, he shook his head at the last interviewee's lateness and motioned to his secretary to start this (in his eyes) agonizing process that had already taken up too much of his time.  
The girls only talked to Phasma. Hux didn't waste his breath on such activities. But he kept his ears sharp, paying attention to each answer the current girl in the chair opposite his gave. Once Phasma was done with her questions, the girls were bid farewell and Hux walked them out.  
The process of hiring a new administrative assistant for his office was a giant headache for Hux. He didn't want to do it; but he couldn't trust anyone else to take care of it properly.  
_If you want something done right, do it yourself._  
Hux was brought out of thought when Phasma gave a loud clear of her throat.  
"My Apologies. Thinking of a meeting I have later." He lied, standing as he said it, ready to walk the girl out.  
She gushed a thank you to Phasma who smiled dryly, as she tended to, and stood to call the next girl.  
Hux told the woman that they'd be in touch, as he told all of them. He didn't honestly know if they _would_ be in touch, but it sent them off without much squawking, so Hux always ended with it. As he turned back into his office and Phasma took his place at the door, the phone on his desk corner began to ring, shrill echos filling the room. He held a hand up to Phasma. She took the signal to close the office door and went into the waiting room to speak to the next girl. Hux walked to the sprawling mahogany desk by the window and hit the 'Speaker' button.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, fucker. You still trying to find the next bimbo for me to bang at the office?!" Ren's voice rang through the speaker loudly, crude words sounding even worse through the crackling phone lines. Hux sighed exasperated.  
"Ren, I _really_ don't have time for this, not to mention it's entirely inappropriate..."  
Silence met his words on the other end. Hux sighed again and conceded with an eye roll he knew Ren couldn't see,  
"Even if that is what always happens."  
Ren erupts with ruckous laughter. Hux rubs his eyes into his skull, blacking out his vision till he starts to see stars behind his lids.  
"What do you need, Ren?"  
"Come to lunch with me. Phasma is perfectly capable of finding someone without you, you just sit there anyway."  
Hux sighed again, audibly to make sure Ren heard him before saying, "fine but you're paying."  
Ren laughed again from the other end of the line and hung up with a quick, " I always do."

"Phasma," Hux opens the door to his office, she quickly comes to stand before him.  
"I'm going to be stepping out of the office, I trust you can handle this on your own."  
Phasma nodded firmly, but he was already striding past her, towards the exit doors, head down at the ground.  
He hears Phasma call the next name to interview, Hux blurs it out as he sends a message on his cell phone for the car to be ready for him downstairs.  
_Next I need, Rey? I'm sorry dear, it seems we don't have your last name in the file.."_  
Hux gets into the elevator with the blurry image of the interviewee's that were sitting in the waiting room in his mind, the fact that he could've sworn he'd seen a pair of motorcycle boots, standing out amongst the high heels.

 

Ren was the kind of friend no one needed, but everyone seemed to want. Hux was a rare exception to that rule, at least in his own eyes. He thought Ren was a spoiled brat, too young and too rich without having done anything for himself. He liked to party far too much and he didn't know the meaning of real work.  
Sure, Ren sat on the board of their mentors company. Technically Hux _worked_ for Ren, in a sideways sort of manner..  
No, he worked for _the company_ , not Ren.  
The car pulled up, they'd been sitting in gridlock for a few good minutes. Hux was glad for the end, being able to stretch his legs finally.  
Sometimes he thinks he would rather walk than be chauffeured around in a car too small for his damn legs..  
Ren is standing outside of the restaurant, wearing his stupid tux half heartedly, shirt messily tucked in, hair askew and far too long. His suit jacket had a _fucking patch_ on the elbow, like he was covering a tear, bright crimson like the cravat tucked inside the front suit pocket. Ren's smoking a cigarette, talking on the phone when Hux steps out, straightening his own suit and cuffs as he does.  
"I'll talk to you later, babe, yeah yeah yeah. Don't wait up." Ren says into the phone dauntingly. Hux can't help but shake his head.  
"You're the co-chairman of the board of a multi-billion dollar company. Have some tact."  
Ren gives him a confused shrug and follows Hux inside.  
The staff is used to the pair coming in, they seat them at their usual table in the back right corner, next to the windows but away from wandering ears. Hux thanks the hostess as he pulls out his chair, slipping a folded bill to her discretely.  
"Oh, oh thank you, Mr. Hux." The young girl flushes brightly and scurries off. Hux takes his napkin and places it in his lap, grabbing the flute of water already on the table and taking a sip.  
"She was cute." Ren smirks as he says it but Hux only scoffs.  
"She was jailbait." He says bitingly, "Sometimes I honestly don't know if you think before you speak."  
"What?" Ren tries to look offended, then recoils with a chuckle, "I'd do her."  
_Must he be so crude so frequently._  
"Yes well, it's almost getting difficult to find a woman you wouldn't these days, even in a city of 8 million people." Hux says with a cough, covering his mouth and turning to the waitress that's walking up to their table with a small smile of courtesy,  
"Yes, hello we'll start.."

 

Hux had no idea how the hell he ended up here.  
This was definitely Rens fault. Definitely.  
The music was pounding, bass and drum in his ears. Everything was muffled, he assumed from the alcohol. Which, also was Ren's fault.  
He'd ordered a bottle at their lunch. Lagavulin. Ren knew his weaknesses when it came to good scotch.  
Somehow, someway over talks of business, _honestly business!_ They'd somehow finished that bottle and continued on to the next adventure for the day in Rens' chauffeured town car.  
How they ended up at a strip club was unbeknownst to Hux. _Absolutely_.  
It was still early evening, Ren was still just getting into being at the club but the bass and drum blasting over the speakers was driving Hux up the wall, regardless of how much he'd had to drink. The girls who were busy on stage weren't of any _real_ interest to him. He observed that the majority of them worked around the pole, not really on it. The ones who dared to attempt anything acrobatic were hilariously untrained, even to his eye. _Pole dancers, my ass_ he thought.  
But they shed their clothing like it was going out of style. Already scantily clad in the first place, the majority bouncing around the club from customer to customer in lingerie and high heels that looked like a broken neck waiting to happen.. Hux hated strip clubs, normally..  
But, he still found himself watching intently as the woman on stage stripped herself of everything but the ridiculous shoes she'd had on.  
She wasn't ugly in any sense really, quite the opposite. Perky, large, _probably fake, he thought_ breasts, long ash-blonde hair falling around her face as she flipped her head back from being bent over, splaying the light strands through the air and eventually to rest across her back. She had a fair complexion, he couldn't help but notice the color as it so easily resembled his own pale skin, but she had well placed smears of glitter all over her body, reaching over her breast bone and down the line of her stomach, drawing the lights to them, and eventually drawing the eyes of every patron there as well.  
It was probably just the alcohol but Hux suddenly couldn't _stop_. His eyes wide, in a slight state of awe.  
He was probably too stressed about work. About life. Generally when Ren dragged him off to these clubs he did his best to not pay attention to the main attraction, just to really watch Ren and make sure he didn't do something massively stupid.  
But today was different. Hux couldn't take his eyes off of the girls on stage.  
He couldn't focus on what he had going on at the office like he usually would. Important proposals and projects and he had a very rigorous _schedule_. Normally.  
The night time staff must have just come in, as he noticed that the girls who'd been here when they showed up were slowly being traded out for new girls. So he figured it must have been at least 9pm by now but he wasn't going to try to leave now. Not with more eye candy filtering in. Hux set into the thought that he'd already missed his dinner meeting without even knowing, thinking about it, and he'd be home far too late to go on his usual run in Central Park before bed. At least the club was just south of Times Square, it wouldn't take him too long to get back to the Upper East side in a cab.  
Hux unconsciously licked his lips, then told himself that they'd only been chapped, nothing more. But he still took another long sip from the highball glass in his hand, the burn of scotch searing down his throat and settling in his stomach. The music changed and the next girl came onto the stage, walking in her insanely high heels to the best of her ability. She was cute, Hux shrugged to himself, _but young_. They all were.  
He watched silently though, sipping his drink and looking over to where Ren was sitting in a booth, getting another lap dance, every once in a while. Just to be sure he wasn't too trashed and making a fool of himself, or worse had run off somewhere with one of the girls. Luckily for now Hux was safe from damage control, so he turned back to focus on the stage.  
_"Coming to the stage now, please give a round of applause to our Little Daisy.."_  
The words were suddenly garbled in his ears, like he was underwater. The music changed again, from the obnoxious pounding bass to a lighter song, still electronic sounding, but more tolerable, almost even catchy. A woman's voice drifted over the speakers.  
The girl who'd moved onto the stage had been on the ground at first, floor work, Hux supposed. But now as the music ramped up again she was about to stand to dance. Hux noted that she'd taken off her heels, bare feet padding over to the pole, walking still on her tip toes as if the shoes were still on. Her outfit was different than what the rest of the girls milling about were in, save the teeny tiny shorts. But she wasn't wearing what looked like lingerie. It looked more like an outfit she'd put together herself. The top was what must have been, at some point a bra, but it had been modified, minuscule fake daisies made up the cups, covering her breasts only in some places, meticulously placed. Her shorts were impossibly short. Hux wasn't even sure if they _counted_ as shorts. But unlike most of the girls who were donned in red or black or vehemently hot pink, they were white to match her top. He could swear that he could make out a thin shading of a bright sunny yellow thong underneath the white fabric.  
The music thumped thumped thumped.  
**don't touch me, boy I want you, not allowed to, you have someone that loves you..**  
Hux took an extra long sip of his scotch, continuing to take her in.  
Chestnut brown hair that was, unlike the other girls, stacked messily into a bun at the top of her head, only tendrils falling out around her face. Her skin was tanned, but not in a way that Hux could tell it was fake, which he'd seen was a trademark of the girls from the previous shift.. It looked good against the stark white of her outfit. Warm.  
More than anything though, Hux was befuddled by how different she looked compared to her coworkers. Her body was small, delicate. Not curvy. But strong muscle was visible underneath her tan. Underneath the lights. Her chest was smaller, probably the smallest in the club, if he was thinking honestly. Long thin legs. _Nice ass._  
But that wasn't the biggest difference the longer he watched.  
This girl wasn't walking around the pole, she was _on the pole_ her muscle tone even more visible as she went through tricks to the music, spinning as if it took no effort. Inverting her body in the air. Strong arms and legs supporting her.  
She was mesmerizing.  
**you're beautiful but I must explain, my minds not in a good place..**  
The girl was on the floor again,sliding the white shorts off of her body, flipping her head once as she descended. Her hair came out of the bun atop her head and cascaded out around her shoulders as if she'd planned it. And he was right before, now that her shorts are gone all she remains in is a teeny g-string, sunny yellow like the center of the daisies on her top. Her eyes scanned the crowd before her, forcing a seductive look, until they landed on him, seeming to halt.  
Hux could swear he stops remembering how to breathe for as long as her eyes stay trained on his.  
But then she's up again, grabbing the pole as she starts to move around it. She grabs a hold with both hands, higher than her head, then with what looks like, but surely isn't, no effort at all she brings her body up, biceps and abs engaging to hold her to the pole while splaying her legs out away from it.  
She looks like she's flying.  
And then she's down again, turning and ending up with one arm down on the pole and the other reaching above to hold her as she goes into another spin, legs bent at the knees to make shapes on the stage.  
**I'm waiting, and I'm patient, I feel stupid..**  
Stupid indeed, Hux thinks to himself, shaking his head to himself and looking down to his drink, trying hard to keep his eyes pried on the glass. It's only got about a double shots worth left in it, so he decides to just finish it off in one gulp, burning his throat as it goes down. The burn settles in his stomach, but it already feels aflame, twisted and knotted up.  
He feels his skin flush, at the alcohol or the woman on stage in front of him, he doesn't know. Because she just keeps _looking at him_ or at least in his general direction. She's holding the pole and spinning around it, like she's sitting in a chair, flicking her legs seductively to the beat as she does, before going spread eagle, still holding on and spinning. She turns around on the pole while still in the air, now spinning backwards with her knees bent backwards as well, toes pointed.  
Her eyes stay trained on the crowd though, on him.  
**yeah she loves you too, the way that I do...**  
The girl, he supposes he should just think of her as they announced her, _Daisy.._  
She's on the ground again. The brassiere she's wearing unhooked in the front. (And he honestly didn't even notice her open it, but it must have been while he was too busy paying attention to her spinning, by the look of the crowd now and by the amount of money littering the stage now). She's grinding against the stage, arms above her head keeping her grounded, before she arches her back, bringing her knees toward her while still on her stomach and her arms in line with her shoulders. The move brings her pointed toes into focus, and she flicks her feet a few times with the music, her ass forced up in the air.  
Hux can't help but appreciate the shape it forces her body into, how pleasing to the eye it is.  
**when you have someone that loves you..**  
She's on her knees now, grinding before dropping into what would be a back bend if she were standing, until her shoulders reach the floor. Her feet flick out from under her one at a time as the music ends, her hands running down her head, coming down to her shoulders and then her breasts as the lights cut out for a moment.  
Then the crowd is going insane.  
Men straggle past him, rushing to the stage to throw their money at this creature they by no means deserve. She gathers it quickly, exiting the stage as the next girl comes up.  
Hux watches her from his booth as she gets to the edge of the stage and refastens her bra in the front with a quick hand, while the other tries to stuff the fistfuls of cash into a large black leather handbag, the kind he'd take as a carry-on for a plane ride. Overfilling already with bills. Men are still coming to her, hungry to speak _at_ her, not _to_ her.  
But she smiles politely, taking their inappropriate slurs with a grain of salt, before taking their bills and giving them each a little half shrug of her shoulder, bringing her cheek down almost to meet it and sending them off with one last wanton look from beneath her long lashes. They walk, or stumble in some cases, off after to reclaim their seats and watch the girl who's already half way through her song (and after watching Daisy work the pole), not performing anywhere near level as her predecessor.  
Hux keeps his eyes trained on _her_ though, watching her ass move as she walks through the club, her high heels back on her feet.  
She carries herself with pride. It's easy enough for him to see who's the main attraction here. She walks to the bar, saying something loudly to the bartender that falls on deaf ears outside of the conversation. He hands her a high ball glass, over filled and gives her a wink. She laughs visibly, chummy, handing him a folded bill in exchange, before walking toward a door at the end of the bar.  
Hux watches until the tan skin of her bottom is through the door, slamming shut behind her.


	2. Not Allowed To, You Have Someone That Loves You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! This chapter is however, longer and has a little more backstory and both POV usage!  
> Thanks for the kudos, comments and corrections! You all rule immensely for loving this trash ship as much as I do.

**don't touch me, boy i want you, not allowed to, you have someone that loves you...**

"Hey, bitch. Awesome set. How'd you do?" Is what Rey is greeted with as she enters the locker room, taking a first swig from her glass.  
She'd told Finn to just give her something _'Fuckin strong and a lot of it'_. He'd gone with Ablelour A’bunadh, her favorite and handed it to her with a wink. She couldn't help but laugh, he knew her far too well, but she figured that was why he was her best friend. She'd reached into her bra and grabbed a few bills, picked out a 50 and handed it to Fin with a quick smile.  
She gave Jessika the same one now, "Not bad, they're definitely ready for it tonight,", Rey sighed as she said it, sitting at her vanity and _hmph_ -ing her bag onto the glittered epoxy surface. "Made a purse full though, so.." she motioned to the bag with her right hand as her left went up to fix her hair, pinning the front part back just a tad and pulling the rest out around her shoulders, fussing with the stringy brown strands. She could still hear the muffled music behind the heavy locker room door. She faintly heard the DJ announce the next song, hyping up the crowd. The song got louder, making the twangy guitar parts easy to pick out amongst the drum and bass track the original song had been put over.  
It was a Friday night, typical money night. Most of the girls were on the top of their game Friday nights, staying on the floor for as many lap dances as possible, hoping for more than a few sets on stage and _praying_ a high roller type asks them for a private sitting..  
Rey just tried to make sure she was stretched before she went on. She rarely walked the floor for personal dances and customers had to ask Poe themselves to see her in the Champagne room, and prove they had the cash for a private sitting worth her time. Most of her time on stage was easy tricks she didn't have to think about, unless she had something new she was learning.  
Rey doesn't notice Jessika in her mirror until she puts her hands on her shoulders. Rey jumps without meaning to, eyes snapping to the girl behind her.  
"You a little jumpy tonight, kiddo? Deal with a creep already?"  
Rey laughs softly but shakes her head no.  
"There was this guy, in one of the back booths.." Rey starts the sentence and stops herself short because she can anticipate the response she's about to get.  
"Oooooohh", Jess sits on the end of the vanity bench next to Rey, "how much did he throw? Ew, wait but how old? Do-able? Did he try to talk to you?" She gushes the words like she doesn't know the answer Rey is going to give her already. But she stops herself again. Lips turning quizzically.  
"Actually he never even got up from the booth." She say with a shake of her head, "he just..sat there."  
Jessika gives her a cocked eyebrow look.  
"Why do you _always_ trip over the duds!?" She grabs a strand of Rey's hair and moves it behind her shoulders, showing Rey's collarbone, "you're the most beautiful flower we have, Rey. Some dudes just aren't interested in flowers.." Jess turns with her words now and motions without motioning over in the direction of the temporaries vanities. The girls who are exactly that, temporary. Passing flings at the club. Make it or break it girls who end up breaking it early in.  
"..they're here for the easy pussy." Jess finishes her words with a wink, standing up and putting on the silly cowgirl hat that she wears for her second run on stage and her fourth-playing to the country boys.  
Rey looks back at her and blows her a kiss, a silent 'break a leg' and watches her friend disappear through the thick metal door. Country music blasts for the moments it's open, but become nothing but hushed beats as soon as it's shut.  
When she finds her eyes again in the mirror she isn't thinking of her reflection, she couldn't get the image from her view on stage out of her head. The bright red shock of hair sitting in the back booth.  
Rey wasn't stupid. She did this for a living, she'd seen a million drooling dogs in her days. The ones who just looked, intently, but never made any moves. Generally they didn't really appreciate anything that the girls did, they were just looking at eye candy for the cover fee and drinks..  
But she couldn't stop _thinking_ about him. They'd been locked at the eyes for like, a third of her set. Maybe he'd caught her staring first? She shook the thought from her head, no one ever got offended that the stripper was paying attention to them.  
His face was burned into her mind though. High, prominent cheek bones. Ivory skin almost luminescent in the dark of the club. But mostly. _His hair_....  
Rey's brought out of thought only when Poe pokes his head into the room, her name coming from his lips blurred by the music outside.  
"Hey, hey Rey. You've got a private request." Poe walks in with a wave to the other girls and closes the door, walking toward her. She nods her head and looks back in the mirror.  
"How much?" She asks.  
Poe's answer will determine what she's about to have to do. She waits the few seconds before he answers her.  
"Four good?" He says it, not asks it. She knows she doesn't have much say when it's someone willing to drop $400 on 30 minutes with her alone, her rules.  
And in about 45 short minutes she'd be back in this spot, in the locker room, taking home $200 of the 4 for practically nothing.  
She shrugs her shoulders, loosening up and standing.  
"Lead the way, boss."  
\------  
Hux had _no idea what he was doing_. He didn't know how he'd ended up in the club in the first place and now he didn't know what he was doing as he walked to the bar in quick strides, straightening his cuffs and jacket out of habit.  
"Another", he says just loudly enough for the bartender to hear him. The man nods, pouring Hux another glass. "Put it on his tab" Hux says it with a nod to Ren, who's outdoing himself and trying to make two lap dances work at once..  
He had to shake his head at it, at least the fucker had _some goals_.  
He takes a sip from the newly refreshed glass and shifts so he's a little more prominent to the eye. The bartender gets the signal and walks back to him from the computer where Hux assumed he was charging Ren for Hux's ninth glass. Or was it an even ten now?  
"What can I do for ya?" He asks the question with a cock of his brow. Hux corrects his posture as much as he can in his inebriated state,  
"Who should I speak to about the champagne room?" The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself. _What is he doing?!?_  
The bartender gives him a nod and then turns to look at someone behind Hux's back, over his shoulder.  
"That would be me." The voice is chipper. Bright. Hux turns to see who's speaking now. The man has unkempt dark hair, olive skin. He's traditionally handsome. He sticks out a hand and says, "the name is Poe."  
Hux takes the man's hand and gives as firm a handshake as he can manage.  
"You're the manager, I assume?"  
Poe nods curtly and jumps the question ahead, "Champagne room, if I heard correctly? Which of our girls were you interested in?" When he ends the sentence his voice is low and easy going, but the look on his face is protective. Hux just nods his head, mouth suddenly dry. He clears his throat, tries to open his mouth to speak coherently,  
"Yes..I, uhm," Hux is faltering. He doesn't know if he's nervous or too drunk but he can't think straight. He finally finishes his words with, "The _dancer_.."  
Poe cracks a smirk, looking around the club before turning to Hux and breaking into a drawn out laugh.  
"Well, I mean my whole club is full of dancers...", he turns to the bartender and raises his hand, two fingers up in the air prominently. The bartender takes this silent note too, pouring a drink without needing an order. He reaches his hand out across the bar, but instead of putting the glass down on the surface he keeps it in his grasp. Poe takes _his_ signal and moves to take the drink.  
Hux notices too closely the way that Poe's fingers wrap around the Bartenders hand and part of his wrist, taking the glass but hovering for a moment before he does. Almost like he's reveling in the feel of the other man's hand. Hux shrugs his shoulders as the look on both men's faces softened but their eyes stayed intently on the others, to each his own he supposed.  
"Daisy is free. I sent her off with her first Ablelour of the night just after her set." The words come from behind the bar now. _Ah ha! So the bartender isn't a robot after all.._ Hux thinks it to himself, drunkenly.  
He's _so drunk_. He knows that in any other time, on any other day, he never would have found himself here.  
But at this point he's more whisky than man. Then his mind erratically shifts to what he'd said. _Daisy_ and _Ablelour_ sticking out prominently.  
He slams his hand down on the bar twice, only trying to really tap it, but his hand is heavy from the liquor, his whole body is. Hux quickly retracts his hand, like he'd been burned instead of just embarrassed. Poe is giving him a strange look, one eye brow raised, so is the bartender.  
"Yes, uh.." he says it, again, before he thinks, searching for the man behind the bar's name to no avail.  
"Finn." Poe offers the information quickly.  
"Yes, uh, Finn." He's stumbling through his words now, not only from the alcohol but also from the nature of what he's asking for, badly or not. He's doing something _Ren_ would do. The fucking _champagne room_. He should be in the park right now. Doing his late night run. Alone. Sober.  
Poe is the one who breaks the silence, finally offering something helpful considering how absolutely idiotic Hux had made the conversation.  
"Daisy is available for champagne room dances...but it's her rules, my price."  
Hux nods his head but doesn't really take the words in, just knows that he's one step closer..His mind is fuzzy, everything in his ears sounds like he's underwater again, like when she'd come out on stage..  
"Give me fifteen minutes.", Poe says, slowly enough that Hux can make it out, "you'll be in the first room."  
Suddenly a girl is at Poe's side. She's got on some _ridiculous_ ass cowgirl outfit. Pink hat, covered in rhinestones that look tacky up close but he guesses look okay on stage.. she's tall, even taller with the huge heels on, and wearing a pink lingerie set to match her hat.  
"I can show you the way", her voice is high pitched, musical almost. But Hux is only focused on her words now. He scrambles to get his wallet out, looking up to Poe quickly, realizing he'd never been told Poe's price. The olive skinned man holds up both hands, finger nails facing toward Hux, holding out one fully opened palm, thumb down. 4 . Hux shrugs, grabbing the bills out of his wallet and handing them over happily. Poe nods and puts the money inside the pocket of his slacks, giving the girl an outstretched arm to show her to lead the way. Hux follows as she moves, too close out of eagerness. He sees Poe slip through the door at the end of the bar, where Daisy'd disappeared into, as he walks to the other end of the club, following the lead.  
Trying not to think.

 

It was much harder not to think about what he was doing when he got to the champagne room. The music was still audible from behind the door; just softer and there was something nearly inaudible piping through two tiny speakers on either side of the ceiling. To try and distract himself he took in the rest of his surroundings. Dark. Really, barely lit save for the overhead lights which had red bulbs bathing the whole room in soft crimson. There was also a string of LED lights along the trim of the ceiling, Hux decided that _those_ were the real lights..  
It wasn't a large room by any means. About the size of a full bathroom, but the ceiling and one wall were mirrors, they made the tiny room seem vast and spacious. There was a red velvet chaise lounge in the left corner of the room, with a small table next to it with an equally small wooden case with drawers..  
A lone pole was standing in one corner.  
Hux looked around the room and tried to keep his breathing steady. But, as he caught sight of himself in the ceiling, as it happened to be, he panics instantly.  
_He looks an absolute wreck._  
His eyes snap to the mirror that takes up the wall. His hair, always _always_ cleanly slicked back is disheveled, too long already from his lack of time to get to a goddamn barber..  
He knew it looked bad long already, unkempt. But when it was this long, _and all over the place??_ He must've reached up and run his hand through it at one point...probably several times. He tries desperately to smooth it but what little product he had in it this morning, it's gone now and barely a hair stays slicked back in place.  
"Fuck, fuck", he smooths the front of his shirt, goes to straighten his tie but his fumbling hands instead make it looser. " _Fuck._ "  
And then there's a noise from the other side of the door, two knocks. Distinct.  
He scrambles to get to the chaise lounge and look somewhat..calm. Cool. Collected.  
When Daisy pops her head through the door, chestnut brown hair falling around one side of her neck, all the calm, cool and connected in the world couldn't save him.  
\------  
She kind of can't believe her eyes when she opens the door to the champagne room.  
Not just because the guy getting the personal session is the dude from the booth.  
Mostly because he looks like he's about to have a conniption.  
"Hey..are you alright?" She asks it hesitantly. Softly in her normal voice. She's had tricks turn badly before, and it usually starts with her questioning them.  
But he looks, if anything, embarrassed. Not angry.  
"Of course." He says quickly, words bumping into each other. Awkwardly. "I'm, uh, I'm fantastic." And then he gives her this smile, and she's certain she's seen more confidence in sixth graders..but it's so _endearing_.  
She gives him a smile, a real one. _Maybe it'll help him relax_ , and walks fully inside, shutting the door behind her. She keeps one foot in front of the other, swaying her hips on purpose, giving the smile she used for customers. The one that makes her seem truly interested. She doesn't have to force it as much as she usually does..  
She puts on her pleasers voice-the higher pitched, sing-song falsehood she used at work. It helped to hide her accent, too.  
"Well, fantastic. You can call me Daisy." It's a dad joke at best, she doesn't expect him to laugh at it. She's so lame. She knew-jerk rolls her eyes to herself, hoping he doesn't catch it.  
But it actually makes him let out the breath he'd been holding. He chuckles lowly, bringing a hand up to run through his hair unconsciously before snapping it back to his lap, folding into his other hand.  
_looks good that way.._ Rey thinks to herself. She stops walking, now that she's at the foot of the chaise lounge. He's sitting up at the top of it, resting against the backing lightly. Like he's uncomfortable already.  
"So there's just a few rules I expect you to adhere to during the next half hour.." she starts to say, trailing at the end to make sure he's listening, "Your hands don't take anything off of me, only mine. Feel free to touch, but be warned that I will move your hands if I feel like it."  
She sat on the end of the lounge, crossing her legs in front of her, looking hard at him to make sure he actually _was_ paying attention. He gave her a slight nod, like a child being told what to do. She couldn't help the smirk that danced across her face, before sternly finishing with her last rule, the one they all, always seemed to misunderstand.  
"And don't under any circumstances, try to take me home"  
\------  
Hux is nodding his head as soon as she opens her mouth with her rules. Mouth slack, surely looking stupid as can be.  
He would close it, but didn't trust he wouldn't accidentally lick his lips and offend her.  
_If he were thinking properly he wouldn't be here_  
He listens intently, keeping his hands folded and resting on his thighs. It helps hide the fact that they're shaking just so.  
She's naming rules off. Easy enough. Hux did well with rules. He liked rules. They were plenty lenient. He could deal with this. She was looking at him again though, eye brow up. Waiting for a response. He scrambles to find his voice.  
"Yes," and then he feels heat creeping its' way up his neck, "absolutely."  
Daisy nods back. The corners of her mouth upturned just slightly. She's leaning over him now, reaching to the little stand on the table, pulling out one of the drawers. Inside is an auxiliary cord, she pulls a phone out, from behind her back, and he never even noticed it in the first place..  
As she plug it in, setting it inside the drawer and closing it, new music starts to drift through the speakers above their heads, louder than the music outside now, but still low, just a beat and the low voice of a man speaking..  
But suddenly there's more light too, a small strobe light, pounding light synched with the soft beat of the music.  
She's standing up before he realizes it, walking towards the pole.  
She's still in her outfit from on stage, with the addition of black heels, making her appear much taller than she really was.  
**this next songs gonna keep you warm on a cold, cold night.**  
Regardless of the fact that he knew this is what he _paid for_ , heavily at that, Hux can't help the heat on his neck begin to rise to his ears, turning them bright red in embarrassment as his eyes stay glued to the the shapes her body makes in between the flashes of light as she moves away from him. Hips swinging, long legs elongated even more by her footwear, the small of her back and the way the tan contrasted with the yellow of her underwear. The muscle tone of her ass, reaching down in smooth strands down her legs, the gap between her legs as she strut, small beams getting through the space.  
**like a rabbit in headlights, they're stunned by all your charm..**  
She's at the pole now, reaching above her head, swinging her outside leg out wide before bringing it in to rest hovering just away from the pole, her back leg bent out behind her, then bringing the back one down and to meet the pole. Her body moved closer to the pole and began to spin erratically before she brought them out to rest before her stopping her facing toward him, grabbing the pole with one hand and dramatically flipping her hair as she stood, rolling her hips just so. The moves are smaller than what she did on stage, the space was less than a quarter the size. And the entire back half was occupied by the couch, which he only then realized he was holding onto in a death grip. He tried to loosen his knuckles. Breathe. _Breathe, you're a grown MAN._  
Hux forces himself to slouch in the chaise lounge, relying on the backing to keep him up.  
**yeah you can keep me warm on a cold night, warm on a cold cold night..**  
She hooks her right elbow on the pole, bringing her other arm up and trailing it back down her head, over her neck and shoulders to rest just below her breast. Hux briefly notices a bruise resting there on her rib cage..  
Then he's distracted again by her her left hand, trailing down to her underwear, _if he could even call it that._  
She dips her thumb just inside the hem at the top, pulling down slightly, revealing more smooth, tan skin, before she lets it snap back in place and swings her left arm out dramatically, bringing her hand to clasp her right forearm. Her legs lift from the floor, launching her into a spin supported solely by her elbow. She keeps her face poised though, _still seductive even_ , obviously well practiced in keeping her face stage ready no matter how badly something probably hurt..  
She spins with the song, a few rotations, before stopping herself with her side facing toward him, reaching an arm as she slid her back down the pole slowly.  
As soon as she's on the floor, she's crawling toward him and his instincts tell him to panic, run, do _something_.  
But he stays planted in his seat, even as Daisy reaches the spot on the floor where his legs rest. He's trying to keep his knees forced together.  
But her hands find their way onto them, forcing his legs apart just a little, as much as he'll let them. She brings one leg out from resting on her knees, hands still firmly resting on his knee caps.  
**and I can't help but wonder, how we ended up alright..**  
She flips her hair again and Hux would have started to find the move repetitive and obnoxiously dramatic were it not for the fact that it threw her brown locks into the air, falling to rest around her face, framing it in soft chestnut. With that she stands, and moves the leg that came up first to rest her high heel on the edge of the sofa before collapsing it so her knee rests just on the side of his hip against the backrest.  
His hands come up instinctively, but he doesn't know what to do with them, and they stupidly just end up being well, _UP_. Daisy pauses her movements, but it ends up making her almost sloppily end up straddling his thighs.  
"Everything alright?" Her voice is low, almost a whisper, but she's still got this fake heir of seductive in her tone, like she'll lose it if she breaks character for even a second. He merely nods because he's honestly not going to risk his voice cracking like a preteens' if he tries to speak.  
With a tiny nod she returns to her movements, getting back into the music.  
**girl you could have anyone...**  
Her hips grind in the air, not yet touching his thighs, and she gently places his hands from their _don't shoot_ stance to rest on her hips. He tries to keep them from squeezing possessively like he really wants to, like his body is telling him to.  
Its primal. That's all. The cause and effect of her in his lap, grinding against him.  
Her arms come up and she rests her hands on his shoulders, settling into his lap for a second before she's moving again, hands falling to her knees as hips and shoulders and stomach begin, grinding and contracting. She drops her head forward and around, careless, it forces her breasts outward in the process, slowly bringing her head around and back up, shoulders circling.  
**girl, you could be with anyone..**  
Hux keeps his hands firmly in place. He's focusing on keeping them _exactly where they are_ , but she grabs one, bringing it to rest higher on her abdomen. She reaches to her sternum at the same time with her free hand, grasping the clasp nimbly in her fingertips and snapping it open.  
He honestly can't help the fact that his head snaps equally fast, in the opposite direction, avoiding her newly bare chest.  
_and this was_ such _a mistake the Biggest Mistake Ever._  
She doesn't let him avoid for long though, fingertips finding their way to his cheek, softly bringing his head to face forward.  
"Relax.", she tells him softly, barely audible. And like one gigantic, humongous contradiction, as she tells him _relax_ , she brings his hand up to graze the skin under her breast.  
**yeah, you can keep me warm on a cold night, warm on a cold cold night..**  
His hands aren't playing to his accord and he leans into her, just so slightly, bringing the hand that isn't resting on her chest to come around and hold just under her shoulder blade, supporting her as she arches her back, thrusting her top half at him yet again as the song ends.  
He can literally feel his heartbeat in his dick. He's going to die here in the momentary silence.  
Another starts shortly though, the change barely acknowledged once it happens because not only is she still arched back in his lap, breasts thrust into his face, but she's toying with the hem of his slacks, just barely. Dancing her fingertips back and forth over the seam of his leather belt. There's _no way on Earth_ that she can't feel how hard he already is and he really, still might die. His body will continue to betray him, but his brain is going to turn to nothing but mush.  
His reactions are no longer _his_. Some creature has suddenly inhabited his body and Hux would not ever do this. _Armitage Hux would never do this_ , but the new renter in his body reaches forward now, burning in the pit of his stomach, and grasps the bare breast already in his hand tighter, squeezing. Daisy lets out a contented sigh, smirking, obviously pleased that he actually now seems to be on board..  
His caution has officially been not just thrown to the wind. More like hurled. _Catapulted_ to the wind.  
Suddenly his hands are greedy, moving over Daisy's tan skin with gratitude. Roaming across her breasts, pausing briefly at her hard nipples, trying to convey some self respect still. She's warm, like the sun that tanned her skin so well has left a little part of itself there. Her skin prickles under the feather light touch of his fingers, goosebumps leading down her arms  
Hux tries to not seem as desperate as he now realizes he actually is. He's drunk. Plastered. And now he's doing something that would totally be sexual assault if he hadn't paid _$400_ to become this fumbling, idiotic mess.  
But the girl perched on his lap doesn't seem to mind one bit, even leaning into his hand, bringing one of hers from where it's resting above his slacks to lean against the backrest of the chaise lounge. Quicker than he can register it happening the spins in his lap, so he's faced with her back, Daisy leans forward, to her feet before running her hands back up the length of her body torturously slowly, over her calves to her knees, until they catch the hem of her bra-top and bring it up over her head and off completely, letting it fall to the floor a few feet away.  
He's focused on the expanse of her back though. He sets his hands on either side, gripping her hipbones. Firm, tanned skin _does this girl have any tan lines at all??_ leading down to where her waist dipped in, then flared out again at her hips and, from his view, her ass. Once she's upright she's leaning back, grinding again in his lap. Her head rests on his shoulder blade as she writhes against his front.  
For the first time since she started, Hux realizes that he's been unconsciously shifting in his seat to accommodate how tight his slacks were becoming. He flushes bright, angry red, thankful for the fact that she's turned away from him at the moment.  
She's there for a good ten minutes, grinding against him until he's nearing madness. Yet as soon as she stands, slinking back to the pole, bare back to him, he instantly grasps out as if to catch her, bring her back before quickly snapping them back to his lap. Trying in vain to cover his crotch.  
She's walking around the pole though now, slowly so that when she comes to face him her breasts are the first thing he notices, _small, matched to her body size, but undeniably nice. Perky, softly tanned skin surrounding light pink centers._ Her head and face coming into view shortly after and he forces his eyes away from her chest and to her face. She reaches up with her left hand and swings her body to face the pole, climbing it once with ease before setting herself onto it, pole coming between her thighs, still spinning. She lowers her hand slowly until she lets go, stretched fully horizontal, floating on the pole held by only her thighs as she extends her arms out above her, suddenly losing grip intentionally to catch at the crook of her knee, other leg straightening behind it. She holds the move for several turns, arms held above her, back arched, before she comes upright and to a stop, feet daintily lowering to the ground below her as she spins out of the move. She's walking back towards him though, toying with the hem of her underwear again, she's got her thumbs hooked, ready to yank them down her thighs when he snaps somewhat back into _himself._  
"No.", Hux holds up a hand as he says it, but he doesn't think of the words as they leave his mouth, "you don't have to do that."  
This stops her dead though. A confused look flits across her face before it returns to the trained look she had before. Wanton, doe eyes and pouty lips.  
"What do you mean?" The act is dropped from her voice though and Hux realizes she actually has an _accent_..English  
"You..", Hux breathes deep and pinches his nose with his hand, "you don't have to take those off..thats not what I was after," he brings his hand down from his face, embarrassed.  
"You can keep them on, i would prefer it."  
Daisy chuckles openly at that, albeit a little confused.  
"I mean, you did pay for a _private_...this is kind of what that intails.." and she shrugs her shoulders. Like she's used to it. Used to compete strangers expecting her to bare herself completely within moments of meeting her.  
It takes him a few good moments before he realizes, that's exactly what she's used to.  
"I know I just...", he works to keep his voice steady and his eyes trained on hers. "You've more than earned what I paid for you. I just wanted to watch you dance..", it's not the truth, he knew what he was paying for when he'd asked Poe. Sure, her dancing was what had first enticed him, back at the bar before, he'd just needed to be in the same room as her again. The fact that it was alone was just that much better.  
He's thinking to himself, trying to avert his eyes but when he looks up to her something is _off_. Some part of what he'd said just then must've truly upset her, because she steps back, bringing her hands protectively to cover her bare chest. One breast in each hand. Her face still looks confused, but now the confusion is meddled with what Hux can only assume is sadness. Her eyes look at him as if she's staring right through him. Distraught.  
" _Fuck_..", it only takes him a few seconds of the look on her face to realize what exactly it was, he rushes his words out. His brain isn't working at full capacity, possibly from the lack of blood flow upwards.  
"I didn't mean pay _for_ you. That didn't- I didn't mean it like it came out..obviously you're not a..You're a dancer. I, uh-"  
But her face is still, _fucking contorted_ into that look, it makes his stomach churn and drop to his knees all at the same time. He's getting to the point of discomfort as far as his slacks are concerned. He tries to readjust in his seat as discreetly as possible.  
She's reaching down to grab her bra from the floor, turning her back to him so she can put it back on.  
Hux averts his eyes from her bare ass, considering what a twat he'd just made of himself and the fact that it will only make his pants tighter.  
"I'm sorry", and he really means it when the words come out. He can tell because it's not something that he says a lot, even less so sincerely, "I wasn't trying to offend you."  
She laughs at this. Shaking her head as she turns to face him again, "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty hard to offend."  
Hux has no idea what to respond with. Should he say he's sorry again, or would it officially be desperate if he did? Was he supposed to get up and just walk out? Was he supposed to wait for _her_ to walk out?  
He just sat though, silent. Unsure of what he was waiting for. She turned to face him fully though, her lips slightly upturned at the corners in a smile, but it was strained, forced. It didn't reach her eyes.  
"You have eight minutes left in your session." Her words cut, any semblance of her prior act gone, accent out in full force, "I figure that's worth at least $50, so here's $75 to go fuck off ." Daisy was walking toward the small table now, reaching into the bottom drawer, pulling out a wad of cash and outstretching her hand to him. He can tell his face must look confused, she shakes the money at him, giving him a 'What The Fuck Are You Still Doing Here?' look.  
But he puts his hands up, shaking his head.  
"I don't want your money.."  
"Well it's not actually my money, it's _part_ of _your money_. And I don't want it, because you're not getting the last eight minutes you paid for."  
It's something in his pride now, that forces him into action. He sneers at her and stands up, reaching a hand out to push the money in her outstretched palm back towards herself.  
"Oh _trust me_ , I'm sure you need it more than I do." The words come out mean, bitter. He doesn't even really mean it, but that doesn't stop it from leaving his mouth.  
He also doesn't mean to put any real force into the movement, but she stumbles back just slightly, wobbles as her hand comes back to meet her stomach and then drops to her side. Her eyes are angry now, fierce. Her hands begin to fly as she speaks, pointing at him, pointing at herself, waving manically,  
"You pompous fucking _asshole_. How _dare you_! You come in here and fuckin have the balls to insult me _with your goddamn boner still up_. I don't need _anything_ from you. I'm doing just fine _on my own_."  
He'd be embarrassed at her calling out the obvious bulge in the front of his trousers but Hux can't help but notice how _small_ she is. Even while she's acting like an poked bear, she's anything but menacing standing there in her bra and panties. Hard as she's trying.  
"You can get the _fuck_ out of my room. Get the fuck out of _my club_."  
Hux laughs loudly, trying to get a rise out of her now, "Honey, all I'd have to do to get **you** is _pay your boss_."  
Her mouth pops open, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly. Something in her eyes is off though. He can't pinpoint it for a second and then it hits him. All of it. Everything he'd just done. Everything he'd just _said_.  
Her eyes are clouding with tears.  
Hux is going to chalk up his actions to the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream.  
He reaches out behind him to find the chaise lounge with his hand before sitting back down. His left hand comes up to push his hair back, the other goes to his stomach, crossing over and supporting his elbow.  
" _Fuck_ ", he breathes out, loudly, partly a sigh. "Please do not cry..I- _fuck I am so sorry_. I didn't mean that."  
Daisy is shaking her head though now, forcing her eyes to clear. No tears.  
"You're fine, I deal with guys like you _everyday_." Her lips pout just slightly as she drawls on. He tries to focus on her words instead of the twang of her accent. "You're not even the first guy _today_ , to assume.."  
She trails off at the end, doesn't finish the sentence and she's glaring daggers at him now. Pure hatred.  
Hux wants to sink into the floor.  
"Nothing to add? Great, get the fuck out." She's walking to the door, opening it wide for him as she says it. Hux can't figure out how to move himself though. His feet feel like the blood flows been cut, pins and needles making walking seem impossible. Daisy clears her throat though, loudly, and it makes his brain come back into focus, standing with quaking feet. When he reaches the doorway he can't meet her eyes but something stops him there. He doesn't know if he's embarrassed or completely ashamed of himself.  
Sure, Hux wasn't the most pleasant guy in the world, he'd done some bad things in his life, but he didn't consider himself a _bad person_ , usually he just considered himself...successful. With success came power, and with power came decision and..well, effect. Be it bad or good for other people.  
He'd been sneered for his callousness in the business world, demonized by the press before. Been called a heartless monster before and rightfully deserved it..  
Somehow, this was worse. The look of absolute disappointment on her face was worse than any of it. Hux ducks his head ever so slightly, keeping his eyes from meeting hers.  
He tries to think of something, anything to say. The only thing that's appropriate is "I'm sorry" again, or "I'm an absolute pig" maybe.  
"I apologize...that I was, another one of _those guys_." Is all he can muster. But his hand comes up, reaching toward her without thinking, and brushes against her ribcage, feather light. Inspecting the bruise he'd noticed briefly before, when she was still twirling around the pole and he was still another decent customer, not an absolute nightmare. His thumb ghosts over the discoloration, her second rule flitting through his mind ' _Feel free to touch, but be warned that I will move your hands if I feel like it._ '  
Maybe she's just stunned by his boldness, and honestly even he thought _Who The Fuck Do You Think You Are??_ but her hands stay in place, one on the door knob and the other hanging at her side.  
"I know that you're not another one of _those girls_." With the words he makes a small gesture with his head, toward the open door and the floor full of money hungry women, and pulls his hand back.  
Without another look at her face, Hux strides out the door. His slacks too tight, uncomfortable to walk in. So he hurries, unsure of where exactly he's going, until he's walking past the bar, towards a staircase in the corner that he knows leads up to the second floor. He knows that once he's up there he can find the door to the roof. He'd been dragged to this particular club a few times by Ren. One of the first times he'd discovered the rooftop door, after he'd caught Ren practically _fucking on the mainfloor_ , and needed to just..not have to handle it.  
He had the same empty anger in his stomach now as he made his way up the staircase. A girl approached him as he walked fully into the small balcony floor, words muffled in his ears, but she comes close to him resting a hand on his chest and leaning into him just slightly.  
He bends at his forearms though, bringing them to push her hand away as he walks right past her. Eyes never coming to meet hers.  
He pushes through the small crowd upstairs, until the door comes into view.  
_thank god_.  
When he gets through it, out into the slight illumination that always blankets the city he takes a deep breath. Cold air fills his lungs. Then again, the feeling like icicles lodged in his chest.  
After a few breathes, when his heart beat is no longer thumping in his ears he looks out into the scape of the city before him.  
For the city that never sleeps, it was oddly quiet, somber almost. Late enough that the majority of windows he could see from the roof were dark, people sleeping peacefully inside. In the distance though, the towering skyscrapers were mostly illuminated.  
Hux took another deep, deep breath. In through his nose, out through his mouth, counting the seconds each turn.

He couldn't think of a way that the night could've gone more sour. It was worse than the time Ren had been on a bender, three days of non-stop drugs, alcohol and promiscuous sex and it ended with cops and a fiasco of bad publicity. Hux had been tracking him all over the goddamn city and had finally tracked him down to one of the sleazier strip joints, some _hell hole_ in Washington heights.. Ren had just been dumped, something that didn't happen often, _surprisingly enough_ , he thought. Mostly because Ren rarely let anyone come close enough to actually reach the part of him that had morals.  
This time was different though, he'd been caught slipping up, she left him, and he went on a pussy-crazy tirade through the city.  
He ended up outside of a club, trying to talk to a dancer after her shift (bad choice), and got not only accosted by a three ring circus of bouncers, but had the police called on him, saying he'd assaulted the girl cowering in her car.

From where Hux stood when he stepped out of the cab he'd rushed over in he could see the police lights first, flashing menacingly. Then the sight of the girl Ren followed outside; who he'd said _god knows what to_ , cowering in the drivers seat of her beat up Toyota. Mascara running down reddened cheeks as a police officer spoke to her in a calm voice, trying to persuade her to get inside the ambulance they'd come with.  
Then, finally, to Ren, cuffed and putting up a fight against two officers who easy had over 300 pounds on him between the two of them. Kicking, screaming in a shrill voice to be let free, that they _literally had no idea how big of a mistake they were making_..  
The next day when Hux bailed Ren out of jail he'd reveled in the feeling, even knowing that he was the one who'd end up doing massive amounts of damage control, the sight if Ren walking out from holding; shoes in his hand, white button up wrinkled and dirty, suit jacket gone _lord knows where that ended up.._ hair mussed and disheveled.  
Ren stayed in the funk created by the breakup and fueled by the tabloids after his arrest for weeks. Hux had at first, taken great joy in Rens' misery, for a week straight he left earlier than usual, stopped at the coffee shop around the corner from their office and hit the newsstand, plucking out the best of the headlines featuring Ren.

_"First Order Enterprises Big Wig Caught In Cop Brawl"_

_"CEO Gone Wild Charged With Assault After Fight With Stripper and Cop"_

_"NYPD And Intercontinental Exchange To Investigate F.O.I. Co-Chairman After Embarrassing Arrest"_

And Hux's personal favorite,

_"ChairMAN? More Like ChairBOY; First Order Enterprises Receives Backlash After Arrest of Kylo Ren"_

That second to last one had landed Ren in some seriously hot water, he'd had to do mandatory community service, which he wrote off by giving away some handfuls of cash to people he wouldn't normally acknowledge the existence of. Honestly, Hux had been the one to pick the charities, Ren just supplied the cash..  
Then the ethics board cut his annual bonus in half, something that didn't really affect Ren. But then they opened a full blown investigation, as the papers had promised, and Ren had to go on the squeaky clean.  
He and Hux had actually gotten closer during the time, Ren was easier to handle when he was sober, completely. Trying to keep his nose clean. Hux had actually been a little hurt when they finally ruled on the matter and Ren was able to go back to his old lifestyle, and took the opportunity as quickly as he could, going on celebratory bender, more discrete this time around. Still anxious about the Intercontinental Exchange yanking the rug out from underneath him.

Hux felt a little like he'd just had the rug yanked out from under him now. Just differently. He couldn't stop thinking of the complete ass he'd just been..  
And then if the way Daisy's tan skin had shimmered in the low light of the champagne room. Her _accent_ , how had he not noticed it sooner? The low gleam of her eyes, big and brown and like a doe. Filling with restrained tears, then angry as hell, screaming at the top of her lungs at him.  
He's trying to keep his mind level, not think of the warmth of her breasts in his hands, her writhing in his lap, the contented sigh she'd made when he'd finally started complying.  
He shook his head and took another full breath, clearing his mind, trying to focus on the lights in the skyline before him. And not on Daisy Daisy _Daisy_..

He's startled when the door to the rooftop swings open wide, all the way until it hits the brick on the other side and starts to bounce back. Hux tries not to jump, but he doesn't think he succeeds entirely, his hands clench into fists, keeping his eyes trained on the buildings. One of the must've just closed for the nights, cleaning crew turning off the overheads so the floors go somewhat dark, a visible change as the generator lights kick on.  
He turns just slightly, to look over his shoulder, just peeking at who's just walked outside.  
In the dark it's just a shadow. Small, but made larger by an obviously big coat, but skinny bare legs leading down to a pair of black motorcycle boots, carrying two armfuls of bags.  
_"Bloody hell"_ , the _accent_ , "We've got to stop with these little accidental meet-ups."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to be posted early next week with a cameo writing appearance by my beta who's the goddess of smut.


	3. I Gotta Watch What I Do, Cause You're Watchin' It Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For what feels like the millionth time that night, _he is not sure how he got here._  
>  For the first time though, it doesn't seem like he's wasted his night. Even if he's sitting on a strip club rooftop, with a woman he barely knows, but has seen more of than he knows is honestly polite. Drinking rum from a strangers flask at three in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS  
> I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last update!! I started a new full time job and my amazing beta and Smut Mistress Lindsey just graduated with her masters degree (like a baller) and had a little trip out of the country as a surprise from her hubby, but it's finally here!!!  
> Thank you all for reading and holding on to this awesome trash ship with me.
> 
> Title and some inspo from "One At A Time" by Honne of course

Rey scuffs the toe of her boot into the gravel of the rooftop. She doesn't know what to say at first-  
When she stomped up to the rooftop, her little sanctuary at the club, she felt horrible. Not even about the Red Haired Douchebag. Because of _Poe_. Because of life. She'd thought of Maz's bright face and honey golden eyes and pushed back tears as she'd ascended the stairs.

After she'd kicked Red Hair out of her champagne room she'd been second to next up on stage, so she hurried as discretely as possible to the locker room, past her vanity, grabbing her big shiny _outfits_ embossed doctors' style bag; and pastJess who was mouthing at her.  
Her head was a blur. Fuzzy thoughts and a burn remained on her rib cage where his fingers had rested.  
_That asshole,_ she pushed past a rack of clothes and into one of the dressing rooms in the back. No one ever used them. Strippers weren't particularly picky about who they got naked in front of, if only within the confines of the club. The dressing rooms were mostly full of spare costumes and theme night pieces, used as storage space. No one would bother her back here.  
She closed the heavy purple curtain, closed herself off from the hectic room of changing girls. _That fucking asshole, with his  
"I know that you're not another one of **those girls**."_  
Like he knew her at all.  
She'd quickly changed into her second outfit, a black velvet bodysuit, with two cutouts in the front, a small adjoining strip of fabric closing the two just at her natural waist, cheeky bottoms and a fully cutout back, clasping behind her neck.  
It was her comfy outfit. Easier to do harder tricks in because of the coverage it provided over her usual g-strings. But in that manner, it also was the most difficult to get naked in, especially on stage.  
But she wanted to blow off some steam with this next run on the pole. Try some newer tricks. Work out some rage.  
She put her boots, coming up to her knees with laces, secure front and a killer 7 inch platform. They wouldn't come back off until she left for the night.  
Before opening the curtain fully she peeked outside, checking to see if anyone was standing outside waiting for her. _Like Jess_.  
But to her luck, the locker room was strangely vacant. Just a few girls milling about, fixing their lashes and lipsticks.  
Rey picked up her bag and booked it to her vanity, switching the bags and grabbing her black doctors bag, the one she kept cash in. She threw it over her shoulder, hustling as best she could toward the door and letting it slam behind her.

 

After her set, _killed it_ , a little wobbly at the end, growing tired and her hands sweaty from the multiple inverts and spins. She walked off the stage, after doing the crawl around to collect her bounty, shoving it into the black bag then to her side while trying to reclasp her top.  
She couldn't get the button one handed. Fumbling with it while trying to keep her tits covered. They already got their show.  
Some John is coming up on her left, she fumbled with the bag, losing hold of one strap. Instinctively, to secure the cash inside from spilling out, she lets go of the clasp behind her neck, going for the bag and snapping it closed zipping it and looking back up, winded. The John was right at her side now. He gave her a seedy smile, toothy and yellow.  
"Hey hey now," he drawled at her, "no need to cover that up! That's what I'm here for.."  
She whipped her head in his direction, setting her bag down safely and fixing her costume. Running her hands down the front to smooth it instinctively.  
"Yeah, shows over buddy," Rey didn't give him her Stage Voice, the one that bled men's wallets dry. No, this was all Rey, not _Daisy_. "Besides, I believe there's already someone on stage, you should really give _her_ your attentions.." she motioned to the stage, a new girl awkwardly walking around the pole.  
She was new. But still.  
"Nah nah nah, you're the one I like." He gave her that _grotesque_ grin again. Reaching wide across his cheeks, greasy stringy dirty blonde hair framing his wide face.  
Rey cringed away, grabbing the handles of her bag quickly, turning. Visibly revolted.  
"I'm off for the the night. Find another girl to creep out." Her voice was biting, but low enough to keep things around calm.  
"Still inside the club, as far as I see..." he trailed off and stepped forward, one step, just barely. But too close for her comfort. She took a step backwards. Wobbling in her heels a little.  
"How about a lap dance, gorgeous? I got the cash. Let's see about getting that ass shakin' in my face." He motioned to her, both hands coming up to make a primitive ' _gimme_ ' gesture.  
Rey looked over his shoulder quickly, to the bar, Finn. _Talking to a group that was more of a horde. Shit._ To the floor, Jess. _Mid Lap Ride on some dude with a black suit contrasting strangely with unkempt long black hair but, Rey could see a red silk cravat in his front pocket, which meant money, which meant Jess wasn't about to bolt to her aid...  
Oh shit._  
She looked back to Creepy in front of her, realizing she had to fend for herself on this one.  
"Look, ass-wipe, I've had a long night, find yourself another girl, before I have to find one for you.."  
Creepy smiled wider at this. _Ohhhhh Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit._  
"Nah I'm paying **you** for a dance baby...come on now, let's find a dark corner."  
Rey's instinct was telling her to run. Fight or flight kicking in.  
"I'm not fucking with you, dude." Rey pushed past him now, knocking his shoulder, hard. Creepy stumbled back, catching his hand on the back of a chair, righting himself.  
"Hey **bitch** fuck you! Fuckin' **gold digger whore**!"  
He yells it at her back but Rey keeps walking, she can see Poe rushing over, along with one of the overly-burly bouncers.  
"What's going on here?"  
Before the words are out of Poe's mouth Rey is spitting back at him,  
"I can't do this. I'm done for the night."  
She keeps walking toward the locker room, but Poe yells from behind her.  
"You better park your ass in that room and wait for me to come see you."  
It's not a threat. Not really. The _cause we need to fucking talk_ is unspoken but Rey knows it's there, under Poe's calm voice.  
Rey heads straight there, without looking back.

 

"That guy was V.I.P. I don't know what in the world was going through your head, Rey. You don't kick a high roller out of your room, ever. _Especially early._ " he seethed the last part through a clenched jaw. "And then that stunt with the creep on the floor..l don't know what to even say."  
She sat at her vanity, huffed silently and leaned back into the surface of it behind her.  
Poe stood in front of her, chewing her ass out.  
She'd gone straight to the locker room as she'd been told. Pulled a plain, short black skirt over her bodysuit, unlaced her boots and sat, waiting for Poe to enter as she pulled on her motorcycle boots, a far cry from her work boots, and her oversized (tattered and ratty if she was honest, but so sentimental she couldn't let it go) denim and army green sleeved coat. She pulled her hair out from the collar of the jacket around her shoulders. Ran a hand through the hair at the crown of her head.  
She continue waiting for Poe till the locker room door opened and the olive skinned man peeked his head through...

Now those full lips and soft brown eyes were angry. A little pained as he yelled at her.  
"It was completely unprofessional." He says at last, "I expect more from you Rey, you're veteran. You're done tonight even if you didn't want to be. I'm not letting you get in a fight and you're already geared up for it."  
She closes her eyes. She doesn't care about a pissy V.I.P., but she _does_ care about what Poe thinks. And what he says. He's not just her boss, he's one of the first people she'd met in the city. He'd found her waiting cocktail tables at a shitty club in SoHo where she rarely took home more than $75 a night, told her she deserved better. He got her a job at his first club, _New Republic_. He'd introduced her to Maz, who'd introduced her to and gave her everything that she had now. When Poe had opened _Resistance Cabaret_ and he'd brought in Maz and Rey as his feature dancers. In a way, letting down Poe felt like letting down Maz..

 

_"Hold your head up high. You're a professional now, act like it!", the words sounded harsh but coming out of Mazs' lips they were sweet. Sing-song. A soft breeze floated through the open windows of Maz's sprawling loft, bringing in the sound of gridlock and people on the busy streets below.  
"Push, push push **push, Rey.** ", Maz prodded at her, her words helping Rey to power through the pain in her thighs, the soreness in her shoulders and back as she strained to reach her foot to touch her head while inverted into a butterfly hold. Light filtered through the wide panes of glass that made up the windows of the apartment, hitting Rey in the eyes every few moments as she spun in and out of its' reach.  
Push. Rey thought to herself, **fuckin pushhhh**.  
Maz had an X Pole, three actually, they put Reys' Lil' Minx pole to shame. They were strong and sturdy, bolted into a fastening that was bolted into the ceiling. Maz actually had a whole _giant section_ of her loft a corner nook that had been converted into a dance room. Mirrors lined the two walls, the poles were staggered so all three could be used at the same time.  
Rey felt extra comfortable on Mazs' poles, like they were back in the studio together, learning beside one another. Baby polers.  
Gloriously, she suddenly felt the tips of her toes grace her head. A wide smile broke out on her face as she realized she'd gotten it.  
She'd gotten the move, fully extended, finally.  
Rey came out from the butterfly to hug the pole, spinning faster as more of her body came closer to the pole, creating less resistance against the air. She smiled wide, bright eyed and laughing in glee.  
"Good, good now keep control of it...", Maz raised her hands from her spot sitting cross legged on the floor, as if she was controlling Rey up on the pole with her outstretched palms.  
Rey listened though, brought her elbows to securely wrap to support her, hangs reaching back to grasp her shoulders. Literally hugging the pole to her top half, she gingerly moves one pointed foot away from the pole. She falters, just a bit, before letting go, letting her hips push away from the pole, holding herself out in a Straight Edge supported by just her elbows. The pole slows briefly before picking pace up again, as she holds the straight edge pose for several rotations before looking over to Maz for direction.  
Maz just gives her a head nod. She's ready.. as long as Maz says she is.  
Rey suddenly lets go, freefalls for just a moment before she's grabbing the pole hard, bouncing into a shoulder mount, bending at the hips to bring her legs above her in a wide 'V'.  
"Fuckin' A Right! That's my girl!" Maz cheers from the floor clapping her hands.  
"Extended butterfly to straight edge to handspring shoulder mount!" She calls through hands cupped around her mouth to amplify the sound. Rey dismounts messily, but lands on her feet, taking a wide goofy bow.  
"Thank you," she said jokingly, "thank you, I'm here all week."  
Maz patted the spot next to her on the floor, beckoning Rey over. Rey was happy to oblige, striding over and plopping down next to the older girl, throwing her arms around Maz's shoulders.  
"You're getting stronger everyday, my little Rey of sunshine." Maz brought a hand up to grasp at the arms wrung around her neck, "like a daisy growing towards the sun."  
"Someday," she looked up to meet Maz's golden brown eyes, brighter in the sunlit loft. "Someday I'll be as good as you Maz. As strong. And as graceful... someday I'm gonna be a Pro and have the most kickass pole room just like this." Rey motioned around them.  
Maz laughed at this. Heady and open. Throwing her head back a little with it. She restrained the laugh when it turned into a cough, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Rey sat back and observed carefully, watching Maz with hawks eyes. She shooed Rey's eyes away with her free hand, motioning **I'm fine**. Rey only set back onto her palms when Maz's coughing subsided. She gave her a sideways, knowing glance though and Maz spoke.  
"Seems you're already stronger than me." She motioned to herself, her slowly failing body. Rey pushed her eyelids shut forcefully, blocking out the thought. Maz continued though,  
"You're growing so fast, learning everyday. You're going to do amazing things, Rey."  
Rey can only think of stronger Iron X's and perfectJade Splits and Chinese Flag Contortions..  
Maz is thinking of Rey, how she'll be sitting here in just a nine short months, though Rey doesn't know it yet. Though Maz doesn't fully know it yet..How this **will** all be hers before either of them can imagine it.._

 

When Poe was finished with his speech, he pulled Rey in tight for a hug.  
"You know I love you right?", he mumbled into her hair afterwards.  
She nodded her head, huffed softly and mumbled, "Yeah, almost as much as you love Finn." Poe chortled, laughing and holding her out at arms length by her shoulders. He gave her a falsely stern look and said,  
"Get home. Safely, please. A cab. No subway.."  
Rey nodded and picked up her bags.  
It was barely even past two, an early early night for her. She didn't care. Missing out on a little cash wouldn't kill her.  
"I'm just gonna pop up to the roof and have a smoke and some air above the smog. Then I'm outta here." Poe let her walk off with a nod and a smile and not not much else.

When she swung open the door, she immediately noticed she wasn't alone. The stranger is sitting faced away from her. A man, tall and slight, looking out at the skyline, standing a few feet back from the ledge of the rooftop, they jumped just slightly at the noise of the heavy door hitting the bricks. The man glanced back at her. Rey dug her foot further into the gravel of the rooftop as she took in the shock of red hair illuminated by the buildings in the background. Tried to think of something to say.  
"Bloody hell." She finally decides on, "we've got to stop with these little, accidental meet-ups."  
He whips around fully now, seeming startled at the intrusion.  
"Shit!", he breathes out, eyes wide, "Are you trying to scare me into jumping?"  
And she hears it clearly, but its muffled in her mind, his accent sprawling through the words. _She hadn't even really noticed it before._ Something about the way the long vowels in some words made his voice low, rough.  
Rey made a face, comically leaning to the side and glancing down, as if she were peering off the roof and to the street, before coming upright and flashing him a smile, a real one, again. Like back in the champagne room..  
"It would be rather messy, and I don't think Poe would appreciate bailing me out of jail on a Friday night..."  
He turned to face her fully as she continued to speak,  
"..not that I even knew you would be...", she tailed off again at the middle, remembering Poe's scolding, focuses on the lights behind him instead of his face.  
"Up here." She fumbles for her words, "But I do want to apologize for..throwing you out, before. It was unprofessional of me."  
The moment is filled with the background of the city, but otherwise silent between the two.  
But then he balks at her. Confusion passed his face, then..embarrassment? She gave him a puzzled expression back.  
"You're apologizing...? To me..?" He talks with his hands, pointing between the two of them as he says it, back and forth. Rey can't tell if it's because he's drunk or if he simply is hard of hearing. She nods, big motions while crossing her arms in front of her instinctively. _So closed off_.  
"Yeah. I'm apologizing. To you."  
He puts his hands in his pockets casually, shaking his head just barely, like it's to himself.  
"No need." And his voice sounds rough again, unsure. "To apologize for my actions, I wasn't trying to insinuate anything. Just, a drunken horses' arse. I, I should honestly probably apologize to _you_ , uh..Daisy." He's scrambling his alcohol soaked brain trying to make the words come out. And when he says her stage name it feels sour in her ears. _Wrong_. She recoils and holds up a hand in protest without meaning to blurting, "oh _god don't call me that up here_ "  
It's out before she can even think of taking it back. And shit. That almost invites him to ask her _real name_ and she does. not. do. that....ever.  
But up here, in her rooftop sanctuary, she's not Daisy. She's Rey and she looks out at the city before her for hours, her safe space in a huge anomaly around her. And he's already saying he's sorry again. But he doesn't continue. Doesn't ask _so what should I call you then?_ as she expects.  
He just looks at her in apology. It feels strangely different than pity. Or seediness. Or anything she's used to being looked at with.  
Again, before she can stop herself she blurts the ultimate sin,  
" _It's Rey_."  
Her face burns, red hot and she can't help herself, she turns around, hiding herself even in the dark.  
"Oh..my fucking _shit fuck_!" She's rambling, still faced away in embarrassment. Doubled over in absolute panic. She dropped her two bags to the gravel at her feet.  
The thought of what she's just done is mortifying.  
She just told a customer her real name.  
In four years of stripping. Not once has she ever let it slip.  
When she'd picked her name, literally two minutes before her first time on stage ever at New Republic, with Maz's voice in her ear  
_"grow towards the sun, Rey."_ , it just rolled off her tongue effortlessly.  
_Daisy._  
Now someone-someone who she'd already likely offended earlier-knew her real name.  
_Real names ruin lives_ , spun through her head.  
_Real names, they just...they bring you nothing but trouble.._ Maz's voice in her ears, telling baby, 18-year-old Rey on her second night of stripping after she caught Rey about to tell a high roller her real info, drunk on gin and the glow of her first few nights coming home with a purse-full of cash...  
_They just...that's how you get hurt, Rey. That's how bad shit happens to strippers. Girls get too comfortable with regulars, something goes wrong, they could take you Rey, if someone wanted to.. so **never** get comfortable enough to let them know who you really are.._  
\------  
He wasn't sure what was weirder.  
That she had apologized, to _him_ , when clearly he owed her one..  
Or that her name, her _real_ name, rang in his ears like a pleasant bell. Sounded like sunshine filtering through the window panes on a early summer day. It rattled around his skull. He took advantage of the fact that she was...what he assumed, possibly dying of embarrassment and let his lips try it out silently. _Rey_..  
"You're alright?", he asked a bit timidly. Carefully not adding her name at the end of the question, despite the urge to do so and the alcohol in his bloodstream that told him _it wasn't such a bad idea.._  
She stays turned around though, half hunched over and waving one arm at him behind her.  
"I'm fine..." With the way she gasped the words out Hux wondered to himself the likelihood that it was true.  
"Look," he tried to keep his voice steady, comforting. "I'm not gonna tell anyone. I don't even know you, you really have nothing to worry about."  
She finally turned at this, facing him but keeping herself closed off, arms crossed. Fake stern on her face.  
"That's not what I'm worried about.. at all." She bluffs rather obviously, then bends again, daintily at the knees fussing with one of the bags on the ground. Hux strains to keep his focus and his eyes off the way her shaved calves and the muscles there reflected the dim blue light of 2am. Instead focusing on the three, funny little top knots she's wearing her hair in.  
She comes out of the bag with what looks like a little silver box in her left hand, reaches over with her left to unscrew the cap at the top. As she does she begins to step forwards, walking slowly to the ledge of the building and peering over as she took a long swig from the flask. He assumed by the long, carefully placed strides and the sway of her hips that she still had a little bit of her shift left in her. She was so small, dwarfed by the gigantically oversized denim and cloth coat she was wearing. Hux observed the way the sleeves hung far too long, bunched up at her wrists and falling over them making her hands harder to see in the minimal light.  
She was striding back from the ledge toward him, and something inside him began to panic. His heartbeat rose in his eardrums as he realized how close she was. He felt his face and neck flush, suddenly even more thankful for the dark.  
"You know, that shit is like, beyond a rookie mistake. Especially after I kicked you out of my room..", she chastised herself, but she walked closer to him as she did it. He watched her with hawks eyes, till finally she was sitting down upon the ledge of one of the vent coverings, the club below them still audibly pounding in full swing. She outstretched her arm to him, shaking the flask at him twice but kept her eyes focused on the city, averted.  
He forced his hands to work. Out of his pockets, reaching out and taking the flask, giving her a nod of appreciation he doubts she sees in her peripherals.  
"Thank you." He forces his mouth to work and his words come out already sounding slurred. Lord knows that more alcohol is the last thing he probably needs right now, but he takes a quick swig anyway.  
The rum's distinct spiced flavor rushes down his throat, searing, he almost chokes out of surprise, but forces the liquor down with a gulp. Handing the flask back to her her with a reluctantly extended hand. She's opening her mouth again to speak, a plane flies overhead loudly, amplified in size and sound by the suddenly staggering hight of the rooftop.  
Out of reflex, honestly not even of his own volition, his legs slack under him, sitting him down next to her, trying to hear as she speaks.  
"Just like, promise you're not gonna fuck up my life and stuff." She speaks with a joking tone now, "I mean, I could probably _totally_ fuck yours up and stuff but I'm not planning on it"  
Another swing from the flask. She rubs her lips after the metal leaves them, holding the vessel back out toward him.  
"God you have _no idea_ how much so.." Hux forces his tone to be light which isn't as hard as he expected, not with the help of liquid courage. He takes another longer sip from the flask.  
"..uh, I'm Hux." He says, a bit more restrained, "just in case you ever decide you have to fuck my life up.."  
But he finishes with a laugh, albeit tightly. He glances over at the girl next to him. At _Rey_ , and gives her a smile, it feels awkward and toothy. He takes it back, smoothing his face over. It makes him think back to primary school, his awkward _everything_ , even within his family an outcast.  
Or in the words of his father, muffled through a heavy oak door when Hux was seven,  
_An absolute embarrassment, what an odd boy he is..if it weren't so obvious I'd deny his birth in the first place...not as if that **vile woman** could prove it..._  
Hux had stood with his ear forced to the splintering old wood, forced back tears as he snooped on his fathers conversation. Recoiling like he'd been burnt at the words, running off to his bedroom to be alone. After that he'd make a point at every given turn to upstage his siblings, impress his father, yearning for his approval. Never truly getting it.  
He hands her back the flask. Rey cradles it in her hands for a moment, turning it over and over with nimble fingers.  
"Hux, huh?" Rey tries the name out on her lips, "You might not have noticed it, but in my industry that's kind of a killer name." She accentuates the 'X', dragging it out. She ends the sentence with another sip from the flask, chuckling to herself a little bit, but she's handing him back the booze and he takes it happily. Laughing along. Another swig.  
For what feels like the millionth time that night, _he is not sure how he got here._  
For the first time though, it doesn't seem like he's wasted his night. Even if he's sitting on a strip club rooftop, with a woman he barely knows, but has seen more of than he knows is honestly polite. Drinking rum from a strangers flask at three in the morning.  
"Have you ever thought about how stupid names are?"  
Hux is brought out of whatever trance he's gone into, staring off at the blinking lights of New York before them. He looks over at Rey next to him but the words tumbling from her mouth are hard to understand. He stares a little, trying to concentrate without _looking_ like he's staring. She's still talking though, so he assumes he's safe.  
"...they're just given to us, sometimes by people who don't ever even get to know who we are..Like, right after we're born. What sets the precedent for a persons life in the end, who _they_ are as a person or the name they were _given_?"  
Hux thinks about the words as they come out of her, digesting them. Hux thinks of his own name, how he'd felt cursed by both his first and last throughout his life. He thinks of Ren, who hated his name so much he abandoned it entirely, and the people who gave it to him. He'd gone even father than Hux had, adapting a whole new persona, every bit of it a stab at his biological family. Hux doesn't realize he's opened his mouth until she's looking at him, sipping from the flask and nodding her head at what he's saying.  
"I always grew up thinking that it was a sort of curse that everyone had. A hatred for their own name, their lineage. It wasn't till I realized that it was only the truly exceptional that feel this way, confined by the narrow presets given to us at birth by- you're correct, practically _strangers_."  
He stopped himself, realizing he was rambling, "I'm sorry." He laughed.  
"I'm projecting my own family hatred."  
She shrugged her shoulders, flask coming up with her hands. She passed it again.  
"I don't have a family to hate, honestly."  
She said it like it was heavy in her mouth, but the words rolled out effortlessly because of the rum.  
_You should consider yourself lucky then_ , the words running only through his head.  
He was smart enough not to bite himself in the ass. Not when she was opening up to him.  
Instead he just drinks. Handing her back the flask quietly, shaking it twice. Almost empty.  
She smiles, taking it in her hands and emptying it into her mouth. She looks at him then, cheekily smirking.  
"Yeah that's easy to fix though." She pulls a cellphone from her jacket pocket, hitting the home button twice and entering her password. While she opens her messages and clicks on an existing conversation, she speaks again.  
"Your accent...Dublin?"  
He wants to balk at her. Surprised. Instead he just nods his head.  
"Yours is...Central London?", he guesses. Knowingly correct. He'd traveled enough between growing up with his father traipsing throughout Europe following the military and the time he'd spent there on business. She's typing something on her phone. Texting someone. The blue speech bubble shows up as the message goes through and she locks her phone in one swift liquid motion as putting it facedown on her lap.  
"Westminster." Her voice was steady, low, "but I was moved to the U.S. when I was six..New Mexico. Accent never decided to leave though.."  
Suddenly behind them, the heavy metal door to the rooftop swung open. Hux almost spun completely in his spot, but Rey didn't even flinch. Without looking back to see who it was, she spoke.  
"Aye' Finn."  
The name stood out even in his liquor hazed mind. The _bartender_. He was walking toward them, a small dark bottle with a red label in one hand and three highball glasses resting upside down within his fingers.  
"How are you babes?" He speaks to her with the ease of a best friend. Hands her two of the glasses. She takes them with a nod to him. Handing him back a cigarette and a lighter in turn, encased in a rounded crisp $50 bill. Finn smiles, takes the cigarette between dark lips and lights it, beginning to crack the seal on the bottle in his hands still. Once it's open his glass is quickly full, he slips the bill into his pocket then he hands the bottle to Rey but he looks at Hux.  
"Tell my boyfriend I'm smoking this cigarette and your life's in flames, honey." Finn's face is serious but he takes a long drag, the ember embedded at the end glowing in the night. He exhales and the smoke rises and disappears into the murky night sky.  
"Your secret is safe with me." Hux holds up his hands in surrender but he chuckles as he does. They Rey is handing him a highball, half full. He takes it without protest.  
"Dublin Liberties Oak Devil." She explains without being asked, as she takes a sip from her own glass. He can't help the smiles that spreads across his face.  
He takes a stout sip of his own, the burn in his chest familiar, "Thank you. You have good taste."  
Finn nods his head and takes another drag from the cigarette then a sip. Drag, sip, repeat.  
They sit in silence until Finn's cigarette is nearing its' filter. He drops it to the gravel of the rooftop and twists it in with his shoe.  
"Well, I'm going back into the jungle...my transcendence is required, D, do you need an escort to your cab...?" he trails, almost awkwardly. Hux realizes the friendly bartender is waiting on Rey. Something from her. _He calls her 'D'..so he obviously doesn't think Rey's told him her name.._  
She finally speaks, ease in her voice even after a sip from her glass.  
"Have fun. I'm done for the night."  
Finn seems...surprised at her answer. A look flashes across his face at first..But he nods. Turns on his heel and strides toward the door.  
"Be safe out here you two..." He says it aloud, but means it only for Rey.  
When Hux looks back to the city, away from the door, on the way there his eyes catch Rey's. If only for a moment.  
She's smiling bright and cheery, _at him.._. He can't help the smile that he gives her back. The warmth that spreads throughout his torso and up his neck.  
\------  
Rey is forcing herself to keep a straight face.  
It's agonizing.  
Down right _painful_.  
She could swear she sees the eyes across from her change just _slightly_. It jars her, and then it happens. She blinks involuntarily.  
"Ahhh hahah!!" Hux erupts next to her in laughter, "Drink up!!"  
Rey fake slams her fists down in the air, _Fuck!!_ She smiles drunkenly though, mutters, "You fucking suck so hard." And takes the shot that's left in her highball. She wipes her hand across her lips at the burn.  
Somehow they'd ended up sitting there with the bottle of Oak Devil until it was far past 4 in the morning. Moving from their perch on the air vents, to the ledge of the building and eventually onto the gravel, sitting facing towards each other cross legged as they went through The Drunken 20 Questions game, which turned into the drunken million-question game. Which had turned into a bare knuckle staring contes drinking game.  
The last time she'd pulled her phone out to check it read back to her:  
**4:57**  
The phone screen was illuminated by notifications, several texts from Finn

**girl are you and that weirdo still up there?**

**okay the bar's closing, if your gonna come to hang out with me and Poe let me know..**

**GIRL DO I NEED TO WORRY THAT HE TOOK YOU.**

**I 've just gotten done with my shift, should I call Chewie for you? Or are you still with weirdo?**

Then finally;  
**omg y'all havin a booooooneeefest**

The last one had a little laughing emoji at the end.  
Then there's one email, she doesn't click it to check who it's from.  
She leans down to grasp the bottle in her hands, but finds it's practically empty now.  
"Oh my god, how much have we had to drink??" Rey snickers, uncontrolled smile breaking out on her face.  
Hux is smiling and laughing back at her though, one hand coming up to rest under his chin.  
"I'm not quite certain, but I believe I'm about a bottle ahead of you." He smirked and then added, "At least."  
Rey shook her head,  
"Well we're out of booze....this means one thing." She grabs her costume bag, reaching into the front pocket to grab her phone. She unlocks it quickly and goes to her contacts, clicking on a name and pressing the call button, letting it ring for a few moments before the call cuts from the other end.  
"Who are you ringing?", Hux looks at her, cocked head and asks, "and what pray tell does it mean other than that I am not making my 9 o'clock meeting?"  
She smirks to herself, then back at him.  
"C'mon, you'll see."  
With that she springs to her feet, grasping her bags and starting to stride toward the edge of the rooftop as she slips her phone inside her jacket pocket. She leaves the empty bottle and glasses with Hux still sat in the gravel looking bemused.  
"Where.... _Rey what are you doing?_ " he chuckles at the end as he watches her carefully step up onto the ledge.  
"Down the rabbit hole," she says back to him loudly from the distance, tone mocking. "Come on, I said you'll see."  
Rey looks at him, one long stare, then back to the ledge before her and extends her leg, one boot reaching to push the fire escape steps into place.  
They fall with a loud slam. She whips around to check behind her, at him. But he's still there. She gives him another smile, bright and happy. Drunk. And motions with one arm for him to follow her. He stands, _finally_ she thinks to herself. Momentarily she'd feared he'd part ways with her now. She didn't want to acknowledge the hideously drunken little part inside her that panicked at the thought.  
He's got an alcohol induced swagger in his step now. Sauntering more so than stumbling. _At least he can handle his booze_..pretty amazingly.  
She steps onto the first small platform to descend the building, knowing somewhere that he was really following her. Taking the steps quickly, she's done this a million times..  
"And we're not leaving through the front why..?" Hux asked from behind her, starting to descend the steps as well.  
"Because," Rey finally got to the sidewalk, turning to look at the red haired man she'd gotten to know over the past few hours on the roof. "Dancers leave through the back door. John's leave through the front. And I leave however the hell I want."  
Suddenly a car pulls up, a yellow gypsy cab. Rey can tell by the look on his face that Hux is surprised.  
"Hey Chewie!", she yells through the open passenger side window. Chewies familiar, hairy face leans over,  
"Ty sdelal druga" he gives her a face and motions to Hux standing next to her.  
"Yeah yeah. I know, you don't like new people. He's cool." She assures Chewie slurring just slightly. But her friend nods at her, unlocking the doors from the inside. Rey turns to Hux now.  
"So..is the upper west side going to die if you take a little trip to NoHo?" She flashes him her real smile. She's been doing it so much tonight it feels tired on her face now. She keeps it though. Waiting for his response.  
Hux simply steps toward the cab, opening the door and holding it for her.  
"After you.."

When the rickety elevator gets to her floor Rey pushes the heavy grate door up to open. She tells Hux to _just like, sit wherever.._ as she goes to the kitchen area to grab a bottle and some glasses. She sits down next to him when she comes back into the main living area of the loft to find Hux propped on the thick fluffy white rug she has in the center of the room, petting BB adoringly. She pours them both a glass from the bottle of Ablour and hands him one of them.  
She could swear to _god_ that she doesn't lean into the kiss first. Swear that she wasn't the one who pushed off the expensive Italian suit jacket from his shoulders. Swear she didn't push him to the floor and climb on top of him.  
She can _swear_ , she doesn't know how they got here.  
But here they are.  
Hux is writhing eagerly below her though, ragged breathing when they break apart for seconds to reposition their faces. Everything in Rey's body feels like it's on fire when he touches her, skin buzzing with electricity. She doesn't know _why_ this is so..different. So much better than anything she's used to.  
They're both _plastered_ , no one is protesting when she reaches down without thinking about it, from where her hands were resting on his collarbones, down, down to fuss with his belt.  
Even though she's got the upper hand, straddling his hips, pinning him against the fluffy white carpet they'd first sat on, she fumbles with it sloppily, finally getting it undone and smirking against his mouth. Resting them on his hips after undoing the button of his slacks. Waiting for something, any kind of signal that this, while definitely alcohol fueled, isn't just because of the liquor.  
Rey supposes he takes that pause as the green light, because suddenly his hands are moving from where they've rested on her stomach, where her natural waist dipped in. One hand weaving up and into her hair, grasping just so as he crashes their lips back together, while the other hand reaches down, just resting where her black skirt has been hiked up in their manic writhing. His fingers splay out across her thigh, hand large enough to reach around and just barely cusp at her ass, pointer and middle finger coming to grace the inside of her thigh where skin met the fabric of her bodysuit. Rey felt goosebumps rise to the top of her skin, let out a breathy sigh. Huh took the brief silence as an opportunity to speak, voice coming out rough and haggard.  
"Are you sure abo-"  
The ending of the question whirled through her brain.  
She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about the repercussions. She just _wanted_ , desperately.  
"Don't." She said it curtly as she brought her hand up to his face and possessively brought their lips back together. She guessed that her answer was sufficient for him, as he slowly brought his hand from resting on her inner thigh to rest heavily on the crotch of her one-piece.  
Rey gave him a high pitched moan, approval. She could feel him suddenly smirk against her lips. Without breaking the kiss he began to slowly rub her through the fabric, her hips begin to grind back against his hand compliantly. Rey moves her hands back to rest on his chest, going straight to the buttons of his collared shirt, swiftly undoing them.  
Hux arches his back, creating a space for her work with, until the buttons are all opened and he pushes his newly bared skin against her. She runs her hands down the newly reveled soft porcelain space, over his collarbones and pecks to rest on his stomach. _surprisingly...very well toned_... Rey breathed in sharply as she got to his slacks again.  
She'd felt him on her thigh for the past ten minutes straight, cock restrained behind the soft dark fabric of his pants. Now she took as much leniency as he'd give her, pulling them down his hips slowly. Unsurprisingly, he groaned softly in content once she got the fabric down his legs just enough to work with. Once the slacks were pulled down over it, his dick strained against the fabric of his black Calvin Kleins. Rey rested one hand on his hip-bone, jutting out while the other went to rest on his erection.  
She wanted to laugh just slightly, _even the dudes underwear was the high end_ , and even in her head she thought it with a smug voice. But she held the laugh, instead focusing on the way he felt in her hand through the thin barrier. Solid and warm. She wrapped her hands around him to the best of her ability, boxers still up, and gave a soft, firm squeeze.  
Hux throws his head back now, arches his hips up, gasping for air.  
Rey absentmindedly notes the vast contrast between the shock white carpet and his fire emboldened hair. She feels a satisfied smirk dance across her lips, before she ducks her head, taking advantage of him still being preoccupied with her hands.  
She places her lips carefully on his hip-bone, kissing, then moving lower hooking the elastic of his boxers and pulling down just so. She peppers the skin with kisses, going back and forth from side to side. Hip bone to hip bone. All the while still massaging her hand over his crotch.  
She's pulled the boxers down enough that he's barely still contained. She bites down gently on the skin covering his protruding hip bones. Hux groans, louder this time, lets out a strained, _Fuck_.  
She releases her teeth, soothing the new hickey she's created with a lap of her tongue. Rey's focused on lavishing his taught stomach with her lips, doesn't notice when he's slowly raised on his elbows, looking down at her.  
"I think you're trying to kill me." His tone is somehow joking, but fierce. Raspy. Accent slurred.  
Rey's brought out of her trance at his words, looking up to him and blinking twice. The blood is rushing around her head, everything is fuzzy and warm and _Hux_ and his smokey musk.  
He's smart enough to take advantage of her confusion, though, suddenly hooking his elbows under her knees, lifting and quickly standing to his feet. Hux holds her body close to his, she can feel his dick against her ass, arms going up to wrap around his neck, lips going to his collarbone, pressing a kiss there.  
" _Bed._ ", her voice is raspy too, it surprises even her how harsh. But he obviously understands it, as he walks toward the back corner of her loft, toward the queen sized mattress in the corner Rey runs her hands over the newly bared skin of his torso. Soft skin, porcelain white, with soft muscle definition when she feels for it. There's a scar across his rib cage, angry red skin raised where something horribly painful must've happened. When she runs her fingertips over it he curls in on himself just slightly, as much as he can while carrying her, like he doesn't want her to touch it. She pushes the shirt off his shoulders, lets it fall to the floor as she opens her mouth, about to make a tacit apology when he catches her mouth with his before she can, tongue darting to writhe with hers. When his knees finally bump into the mattress he stops, breaks their lip lock as he tosses her gently onto the pillow top. She giggles as she bounces twice, tipsy turvy from booze and the rush of blood to her head before she grasps at Hux's belt loops tugging him toward her. Rey drags their faces back together, pulls him onto the bed, on top of her, grinding her hips up against his when she can. Hux makes a garbled noise into her mouth, breaking away to trail hot kisses down her neck and stopping at her shoulder, nipping softly at her collarbone. Rey moans now, full out, gasps a loud _Fuck_ into the cold air filtering into her loft from the still open windows. Hux grinds down on top of her, unbridled, desperate at the sound of her moans, ferociously trying to smash their bodies together. She works her hands down, to where his pants still rest low on his hips, giving them a good shove downward. He lifts his hips just slightly, helping her to remove his pants the majority of the way and then kicks them off his legs, then he's back against her skin. Warm and soft and electric.  
Rey doesn't realize how loud she's being until a loud _thump thump thump_ comes from the floor under her bed. Hux pulls away from their lip lock and raises an eyebrow at her.  
"It's just my downstairs neighbor Ms. Walsh, she gets pissy over every noise I make _ever_ ," she rushes the words out, desperate to get their lips back together, finishing with, "it's fine, I can be quiet."  
He stops then, and she wonders if she said something wrong, made a misstep, but his quizzical expression tells another story. His lips are pursed together, switching sides on his face like he's trying to think. When he still doesn't move she decides to reach up and behind her back to undo the clasp keeping her bodysuit up. She leans up and onto her elbows, letting the fabric fall and bare her skin, looking up from behind her lashes, trying to convey the _fuck me_ message she's got on her face the best she can. Hux's hand comes out, to her breast, thumb reaching to brush over her already hard nipple as he pushes his hips into hers. A high-pitched, breathy _oh_ escapes her lips, echoing slightly in the emptiness of her apartment.  
"Yeah," he looks at her smugly, voice matching, sarcastic but light. He's laughing at her quietly and she giggles along embarrassedly.  
"You can be quiet. _Sure._ "  
They're laughing, but his hips continue to roll lazily against hers, his hand still on her chest, grasping at her breast softly, slowly. He begins to peel the bodysuit off of her, stopping to admire the newly bared flesh with gentle fingers as he goes until its' pulled down to her hips.  
The moment is..strangely intimate even for two people about to have sex.  
Hux leans his head down, till his forehead meets hers. She stares him down, rotating her hips up, jerking against him without breaking eye contact. His eyelids are heavy but his pupils are blown wide, a look of almost wonder in them.  
"You're not, by the way", he says, almost blasé. Rey furrows her eyebrows, confused until he finishes his sentence smugly.  
"Going to be quiet, that is. Trust me."  
Suddenly, he's crawled down to eye level with her navel, index finger on both hands going to tug the black fabric the rest of the way off her body, throwing it to the corner of the room. As soon as the material is gone though it's replaced with his hands, his lips, trailing from her belly button to her protruding hip bones down to between her legs. Rey's breath hitches, and then he's lapping at her skin gratuitously, tongue moving in long, bold strokes up over her clit and back down to her entrance, playing with her torturously.  
Rey blames the amount she's had to drink on the noises that come from her throat. Sub-human, no words just garbled pleased moans.  
And he was right about her not being quiet.  
Rey's hands find their way to his head, winding into his hair, grasping, gently tugging. Her noise seems to only egg him on though, she can feel his grin against her skin, then break away for a moment his hand coming up to slip one finger inside of her before coming back with his tongue. He moves his hand against her, finger pushing farther, reaching just _almost_ to that perfect spot..  
"Fuck, my god." Rey's fingers tug harder at the fire red hair in her hands, then, forgetting to even try to subdue her voice she looks down at him, " _Please._ Fuck. Hux..I can't.."  
Hux looks up and meets her eyes just momentarily. He smirks and slips a second finger inside of her, uses his thumb to play with her clit until she's scrambling atop the sheets trying to get more. More of his fingers, more of his tongue, more of _anything_.  
Every movement makes her skin pebble with goosebumps. Every time their eyes lock..  
Hux's fingers push farther and she throws her head back with her loud moan as he prods at her, fingers hooked to reach her g-spot.  
Rey is certain she's probably going to die.  
Sex isn't something she's ever really held on a pedestal, she's never been particularly preoccupied with the thought of it and she'd definitely never been this absolutely wrecked because of it.  
Hux moving his hand, long elegant fingers making elegant movements, reaching deep and then back out, then deep inside again. His tongue making bold strokes up over her clit and back to her entrance. It's almost biblical.  
She's whining at this point. Desperate for some kind of revelation, she tugs lightly on the hair winded through her fingers. When Hux finally complies with her movements and looks up the look on his face is almost enough to make her groan out again. His hair is a mess, thanks to her; pupils taking up what looks like his whole eye. He licks his lips, one hand staying where it'd come to rest wrapped around her calf and Rey can see the glisten of the area around his mouth, wet, as he continues the movement of his hand inside her, fingers arching. Trying to distract her. It works just fine, and Rey can't stop it. Is _helpless_ to stop herself before she's nearly screaming for more, begging him to bring his mouth back to her pussy and shaking when he does. Her knees instinctively try to close but Hux keeps them pushed apart for him, pressing them wider as her body resists.  
"Please..please oh my _god_ ", she pushes at his head then, more contact, more skin on skin, just _more_ as she comes, feet pointing and curling. She moans out his name when she climaxes, tugs at the ginger hair in her fists and arches her back involuntarily.  
Hux finger fucks her through the orgasm, keeping his mouth on her clit and and looking up at her from beneath his lashes. When he meets her eyes again he gives his pointer finger a twist and a hook, dragging them out torturously slowly. Before he can really relish in the moment, as she can tell he is; his eyes more pupil than anything else, hands twitching for more, lips red and slick, reflecting the light outside, she's pouncing. Rey knows she's small, she doesn't have the advantage here..yet. But all she needs is to get him on to his back, slither down to his cock, then she'll get at least a moment of control..  
"What are you-" Hux rasps out, trying to regain the higher ground and flip her. Rey resits herself, straddling his hips, grinding down just once, before squeezing her thighs keeping him in place. Rey smiles,  
"I'm returning the favor. Shut up."  
She ducks her head, instinctively pulling her hair to one side of her shoulder, partially out of the way and pulls him free of his underwear. She tries to control her eyes bugging out of her skull as she takes him in her hand, stroking up and down once, twice. Twisting and watching him fall back to the bed as she pulls him into her mouth. _He's got a nice cock_ , she thinks to herself, minutes passing as she begins bobbing her head slowly and dragging her lips together up his length with a "pop", _thick, hard lines of his veins, big or at least well above average. Definitely not a disappointment.._ Hux throws his head to the side and brings a hand to his mouth in a fist, biting down on the skin of his knuckle as she sucks, taking him deeper into her throat. He groans again loudly and she can't help come up for air and a large smirk up at him.  
She's going back in for more, lips already opened in anticipation, but he stops her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Wait." Voice is horse, gasping. Her eyes flit up to match his. Hux throws his head back in exacerbation, before looking back to her eyes.  
"Come here.", this time he speaks with more confidence. Almost an order. Something in the pit of Rey's stomach engulfs in flames. The look in his eyes, half lidded, animal. It almost makes her knees shake.  
" _Come here._ ", he repeats himself. More stern this time. And with it he reaches down, grasps her by the shoulder lightly, just barely squeezing, but the force of it brings her up the bed, to rest in his lap. His mouth is back on hers, hungry now. Biting. Rey fights him. A clash of tongue and bare skin and heat. She doesn't realize one of his hands has worked its-self out of her tangled hair and down between her legs, starting to rub absentmindedly. Rey stifles a loud moan, muffles it into his lips. He breaks the kiss to ask,  
"Condoms?" Looking around the room to show he's asking her where they might be.  
Rey giggles softly, giddy, scoots to the edge of the bed and leans one arm down to fish around under the bed. She comes back up with a little silver square wrapper between her pointer and middle finger. Hux grabs her by the back of her knees again, pulls her toward him till their hips almost meet and grabs the condom from her hand. Rey can feel his dick hard against her lips, just a tease. She moans out, gasping his name, dragging the 'X' and let's her legs fall lazily to the sides, opening her up. He's smirking above her, tearing open the package, rolling it onto himself before re-positioning her so he's got her shins flush to his thighs, gracing his hip bones as he enters her in one swift push.  
She's going to regret this so much tomorrow morning when she's leaving to get her morning latte and runs into Ms. Walsh in the lobby. But it doesn't keep the words from flooding from her mouth loudly as her back bows, arching off the bed.  
"Holy _shit_ , Hux. _Please_."  
He smiles, real and hot and _happy_ , leans down to catch her lips, entering her again harshly, his thrusts erratic.  
Rey just moans into his mouth, desperation building in her mind. Her kisses back are sloppy, haggard while Hux seems completely entranced with her breasts. He's kissing sloppily but he's paying excellent attention to her tits, one in each hand, cupping, flicking his thumb over her hard nipples. Rey gasps and breaks from his mouth as his finger nail scratches her chest, just slightly, but it makes her skin pebble with goosebumps.  
"My god, _fuck_." The noise comes, much to Rey's surprise, from Hux above her. He's leaned back a little, letting her body come into the dim lighting of the moon, slithering his hand down her stomach and starting to toy with her clit before wrapping a hand around her thigh. _Like, around her **whole thigh**_ , she wants to gawk but before she can he's flipping her over forcefully. Rey settles on to her knees, pushing her ass out in the air, almost desperate. The liquor is starting to hit her again too, she's feeling bolder, _as if having sex with a customer from the club wasn't bold enough..._  
She circles her hips, like she's onstage, ass on display for Hux, he growls and grabs her by the hips bones to bring her closer. Rey pushes back eagerly, can't help to stifle the giggle that erupts from her mouth as his cock slides over her entrance and up the crack of her ass, teasingly led by one of his hands as the other obsessively grabs at her hip. He teases her for a few moments, a string of _oh, god. Please. Please, oh fuck_ tumbling from her lips.  
She's out of control but it barely even flits across her mind. She's never brought home a client, it's been a rule for as long as she's been dancing..  
But this was accidental. Not quite a mistake, _at least not yet..._ But more of just, a spur of the moment happening. She hadn't planned on ever even seeing him again, much less spending hours on the roof with him getting hammered.  
And now, really, literally getting hammered.  
She hadn't planned on getting to know him. Getting to kind of, sort of.. _like_ him.  
She liked the bright orange of his hair and the musk of his aftershave. The way his lips turned up into a smirk when he was trying not to say something on his mind and the soft, pale skin of his chest. She liked the way his tongue had felt torturing her pussy with wide strokes and the noises he made when his cock grazed the back of her throat.  
Suddenly Hux stops teasing and pushes inside her again, deeper now. Rey's arms instinctively reach out in front of her, grasping for the bedsheets, any leverage as he holds her ass spread wide and pounds into her. She can't form full words..her brain fuzzes every time he thrusts to the hilt, punching her g-spot instead of just barely reaching it. Hux is grunting behind her, picking up pace as he begins to let himself waver, becoming more and more erratic. Rey can feel it in his rhythm, she cranes her neck to look back at him over her shoulder and the sight sends a shock down her spine.  
He looks _wrecked_. Perfectly groomed hair falling in his face and damp with sweat, chest and arms glistening.  
The noises, little grunts coming from behind clenched teeth, face lost in bliss.  
Rey can't take it for much longer, but the way he looks, the sheer sight of him this way, exposed and bare and _real_ , makes it _that_ much harder to hold on. She stretches back out, pushing her ass toward him desperately and slowly moves one hand down to rub at her swollen clit as he fucks her, stifles a moan for just a moment,  
"Uhh..fuck Hux I'm gonna come."  
She doesn't expect the response she gets, but Hux speeds up his thrusts again, tightens the grip he has on her hips and words come babbling from his mouth.  
" _Yes, fuck_."  
Another hard thrust, deep as he can go. She gives in to the orgasm, letting her toes curl and her insides quiver around his dick, whining inconsistencies, absolute nonsense between valid _please don't stop_ 's and _oh my fucking god_ 's. Suddenly his thrusts are starting to become stifled, difficult. He half collapses onto her back, arms coming to brace hers on the bed, holding his weight up and letting his lips start to trail across her shoulder blades. A few more thrusts and he's moaning, low and breathy and right in her ear,  
"Fuck, _Rey_."  
She feels him still, not yet pulling out but continuing to pepper kisses over her back. Rey brings her hand up from where it's been helping along her orgasm to rest next to his hand. It's not clear which one of them makes the first move to bring their palms together, who interlocks their fingers lazily. Hux mumbles one last time into the skin of her back, quiet and soft.  
" _You're perfect._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, first chapter just easing into it, meeting everyone. Hi guys I promise this is gonna be dirty after this LOL.  
> seriously this is just coming from a place of familiarity. I'm a pole dancer (gasp), competitively and someday hopefully professionally, and it's fun to incorporate the world I live in and these characters. I also have choreographed the dance that Rey does in this chapter (I'm lame af,y'all), if anyone would like to see it, I'll have a link posted here in just a few days.


End file.
